Beyblade: Medieval Style
by freezewind
Summary: The Characters from Beyblade are in an AU midieval times. Chapter 9 is up. Voltaire is once again trying to take over the world. Can they stop him? Please R&R! i'm upping the rating for later chapters, as it will get nor violent.
1. It Begins

Hiya everyone. Okay these are the OC's thus far. I will be adding more as the story progresses. I do have a request though. Could I get some more evil OC's, and maybe a few more boy characters? It would be much appreciated.  
  
1) Belongs to cheeky-bear007  
  
Name: Lilzo (she doesn't say her last name, because it means that, the people will now she's high up in status, and not want to play with her.) But it is Lilzo Faye Ausley.  
  
Age: 13  
  
Height: Just 5ft, she is short and curvy, but toned, and slim.  
  
Hair: Silver, with gold streaks, very thick and long, down to mid-thigh length, is layered, and feathered around her face. Slightly wavy.  
  
Eyes: Very big, pure silver, no pupil.  
  
Skin: Very fair, almost pure white, with a few freckles over her nose. And a long scar across her right cheek, that she got in a fight.  
  
Clothes: In the Castle: A long (which she rolls up when she's playing) emerald green skirt, in fine silks, and a corset like top, in a lighter shade of green, laced up at the front. She doesn't wear shoes, it may sound weird, but although she is quite high up on he social status, she just wants to be normal.  
  
In the streets: A black crop top, and a short skirt, that's more like wrap round (it has to be little, so that she can hide it under her pillow).  
  
Social Status: She is daughter of The Duke of Earl (in Britain), so she is defiantly quite high up, though she does not act like it sometimes, her mother died when she was born, and is a single child. So her father spoils her, but is strict, and hates her to play with the peasants.  
  
Personality: She was naturally a demure, and quiet child, but has a dare devil streak, she loves nothing more than to sneak out of the castle at night or in day, and go and play with the children on the streets. Even when her father finds her out, she still will go back just as quickly, she loves to be a normal child and feel free. And have no responsibilities, but when her father keeps her inside, and won't let her sneak out, she usually feels upset and lonely and talks to her bit-beats.  
  
For Her Bit beast:  
  
Name: Ketsuna, Ket, for short.  
  
Type: Snow and Ice, is similar to a giant Snow Leopard.  
  
Appearance: Basically like a giant Snow Leopard, with a light blue, with pink streaks aurora, she has massive claws, and spikes that run down her backbone, and onto her tail. Her eyes are the same colour as Lilzo's, pure silver, no pupil, and instead of the spots being black, they are glad, and her coat is silver.  
  
Attacks:  
  
Snow Blizzard, which is basically, it is really fast moving snow, which blocks anyone from seeing what's happening, and the other bit beast from seeing her. (Lilzo can see through it though).  
  
Icicle Submerge, which is where, from all of her body, these spikes appear, which are really sharp, and are similar to icicles, they shoot at the opponent.  
  
Ice Coverage: The ice covers her completely, making her totally invisible. Lilzo and Ketsuna have a special bond, which means they feel each others pain, and emotions, and refuses to give in, they are connected heart and soul, and if one dies, a part of the other shall die as well  
  
2) Belongs to Chocolate Teddy Bear.  
  
Name: Christina Christ (But she prefers to be called by her mothers surname, Calamara)  
  
Nicknames: Chrissie or Chris  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Looks: Long black waist length hair, which she refuses to where up. Only ever wears black and dark purple, hates dresses. Black eyes which intimidate a lot of people. Very pale skin and likes to wear black make-up if any.  
  
Personality: She's one kick ass chick. She will stand up for what she believes in, even if that means falling out with people. Hates basically all men because her father was sexist and tried to rape her once. Can't stand people who are sexist or racist. She will immediately have a go at any one she disagrees with. If you get her REALLY steamed up she will attack you, and boy is she one hell of a fighter.  
  
History: She was born in St. Petersburg, Russia. But she moved with her parents when she was 3 months old, to Moscow because of a horrible illness. When the illness reached Moscow her parents died at 6 months old. She was adopted and taken to wherever the story is set.  
  
Bit-beast:  
  
Name: Wolfyena  
  
Looks: Half dragon half wolf. A wolf's body, tail, and head. Large black dragon wings coming out of its shoulders, which he can hide at will. Large dragon claws (think Dragoons but smaller.) Flames surround his paws and tip of his tail, blood red eyes and huge dragon fangs.  
  
Type: Fire  
  
Attacks: Fire arrow-I think you can guess  
  
Wall of fire - protects Wolfyena from attacks  
  
Burning hell - a last resort attack. Weakens Chris, she usually faints  
  
3) Belongs to Lomelindel  
  
First Name: Shura  
  
Last Name: Mirklands  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Female Appearance:  
  
Eye colour: Blood red.  
  
Hair colour: Blood red.  
  
Hair length/appearance: Her hair is tied into a semi-ponytail. The hair that is left reaches down just above her waistline, where as the semi- ponytail is only halfway down her back.  
  
Height: A bit on the short side.  
  
Weight: Extremely light, may be due to her lack of an eating habit.  
  
Hair length/appearance: Her hair is tied into a semi-ponytail. The hair that is left reaches down just above her waistline, where as the semi- ponytail is only halfway down her back. Attire: A black lacey Victorian dress sewn with silk. She also often wears a long black hooded cloak while travelling outside.  
  
Social Status: Daughter of the Dark King (or Dark Lord, doesn't matter) of the enemy. Bit Beast: Dusk.  
  
Appearance: A large black bat, with red eyes.  
  
Attacks:  
  
Night: Covers the entire area with an enormous cloud of darkness.  
  
Shadow: Dusk completely vanishes and uses this advantage to perform a sneak attack.  
  
Perish: An attack to absorb the opponent's powers either by having Dusk's fangs sink into the opponent.  
  
Eliminate: This usually will take a lot of energy to perform; therefore it is often used as a final attack. Dusk creates a black barrier around her self and slowly expands. Once enough power is focused and absorbed (from the opponent), she sends a wide dark blast to everything surrounding her. Personality: Shura is cold, silent, calm, at times blunt, and usually patient. Though if she's provoked enough, her temper can really turn her into a murderer.  
  
Likes: Night time, the moon, nature, quiet atmosphere, singing (if no one is listening that is~), the colour black  
  
Dislikes: Crowded and loud atmosphere, stubborn or overly-happy people, stupidity, her family and her family's origins, holidays  
  
4) Belongs to Shadow Ice Wolf  
  
Name: Shikura Caryuski  
  
Age: 15  
  
Height: 5'9"  
  
Hair: Golden blonde bangs, jet-black hair that is mid-back length with midnight blue highlights.  
  
Eyes: Deep amethyst  
  
Clothes: A black sleeveless shirt with gold fire wings on the back, baggy blue jeans, a black belt, and black combat boots. She also wears a leather jacket with a black phoenix on the back when she goes outside.  
  
Personality: Out-going, sarcastic, and loves to fight (hand-to-hand combat). She can get bossy when mad, and impatient when being waited on for a battle. However, she is a good friend and understands people's feelings a lot more than others.  
  
Social Status: Daughter of a priestess  
  
Bit-Beast:  
  
Name: Aerisuru  
  
Type: Darkness/Shadows (and a little Fire)  
  
Looks: Aerisuru is a black Pegasus with a crimson red mane and tail. He has gold coloured armour on his chest, a white diamond on his forehead, and the end tips of his feathers have gold on them. His main strength in battle is his speed, and he also can create solid illusions, they are real until they are defeated.  
  
ATTACKS:  
  
Shadow Meteor- Aerisuru jumps up into the air and comes down at high speed and lands on top of the other bit-beast. It has been known to scar opponents and can sometimes finish them off in one move.  
  
Silver Moon Fire- the first attack that Shikura and Aerisuru learned together. The attack power is based on the shape that the moon is in. Full, new, half, three-quarter, and crescent moons. The full and new moons are the most powerful and the crescent is the weakest.  
  
DEFENSIVE ATTACK  
  
Assassin's Arrow- Aerisuru moves at full speed and creates 5 solid illusionary copies of its self. The illusions keep the opponent busy, while the real Aerisuru is cloaked, to look like it's surroundings, and attacks from behind.  
  
5) Belongs to Schizoid Mouse  
  
Name: Musica Hatcher (xD I just randomly put down names)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 15  
  
Height: 5'7"  
  
Hair: Dirty blonde that automatically spikes up  
  
Eye: Dark blue  
  
Clothes: A long-sleeved white shirt with a light blue sleeveless vest, baggy jean-like pants, and regular shoes for medieval times. All raggy and torn like. Has a scar running from just above his right eyebrow down to his collarbone.  
  
Personality: A real nice guy if you're his "kind." Hates the richer people and poorer people. A real charmer with anyone to get what he wants. Loves to trick people like his father taught him. He'll probably trick a person into thinking he's in love with them and then smashing their heart into little itsy bitsy pieces.  
  
Social Status: gambler/thief (his kind) it's a family business, yet no one can pin all their dirty acts directly on them.  
  
Bit-Beast: A Tasmanian Devil-like creature. No armour.  
  
Name: Dimean  
  
Type: Agility  
  
Appearance: Smaller then most bit-beast. About to it's master's knee. Because of this, is able to become quicker and hide easier from opponents. Looks more like a dirty mutt so no one can tell at first that it actually is a bit. A dark purple with crimson streaks... Hidden by filth... Attacks:  
  
--Stealex: steals something from opposing team such as riches or bags.  
  
--Hydex: moves fast enough to appear invisible  
  
--Steelex Crush: uses sharp and powerful teeth to bite into enemy. It's very effective. A foreseen of this attack is that Dimean's ears glow bright red.  
  
--Gamblex: chooses from above techniques to use Region: near it's master or seen in filthy places like alleys or with farm animals.  
  
6) Belongs to Crimson Snow.  
  
Name: Yoko Kurogane  
  
Age: 14  
  
Height: 5"4  
  
Appearance: Dark brown hair held in a spiked bun and purple eyes.  
  
Clothes: A black muscle shirt, black baggy pants, a black belt bracelet on her upper left arm, a black wristband on each wrist, black flip-flop sandals and a silver cross necklace around her neck.  
  
Personality: Very cheerful, friendly and kind. She is also overly formal and respective of people, usually calls people she knows with Miss. or Mr. in front of their last name. (Ex: Mr. Hiwatari or Miss. Chang, etc.) She hides her emotions by smiling, unlike others. Always has a smile on her face and willing to help out anyone in need. But when she is in battle, swords or not she is very deadly; she's un-defeated with both sword skills and hand - to - hand combat skills. Her eyes narrow and she speaks darkly with an edge to her voice. Very protective of her friends and always carries out orders. But, usually on the inside she tends to be afraid and emotionally unstable.  
  
Social status/History: She was born in a village that was destroyed because of some purifying ritual failing when she was 5. She was the lone survivor. A swordsman, Eriku found her sitting at the village ruins very numb and suicidal. He took her in a raised her as a swordswoman and passed the Kainen sword style down to her, and now at the age of 14 she has mastered the style.  
  
Weakness: Has a strange fear of blood and massacres, because she's always haunted in her dreams of the day her entire village was massacred. Yoko carries around two swords that are half the size of Katanas and are called Kasumi and Shizuku.  
  
Bit-beast~  
  
Name: Oblivion  
  
Type: Dark  
  
Appearance: A huge black European dragon with immense wings, glowing red eyes and a red aura that changes to black when attacking.  
  
Attacks:  
  
-Eternal Darkness- Darkness envelops the atmosphere and everything around and suffocates the opponents bit-beast until it stops therefore it is hardly used unless it is direly needed)  
  
-Immortal's Blade- A blade created from darkness created by Oblivion is used to stab or slash at the opponents bit-beast.  
  
-Painful Death- A loud ringing is heard, getting louder and louder each time and throws the bit-beast and owner/master into the ultimate agony until the attack ceases. Yoko and Oblivion are immune to it.  
  
They will not appear in this chapter, but they will appear in the second one I swear. All right, those are the OC's so far. Now lets get to the first chapter shall we.  
  
Chapter 1:  
It Begins.  
  
A group of men and women ranging from the early 30's to late 50's sat gathered around a vast round table. At what you could call the head of the room, sat a very dignified grey haired man. He could be considered well fed, all though most of his servants referred to him as fat - behind his back and where none of his loyal lackeys could hear them of course. He wore a silver tunic over top a black long sleeved under shirt, black breeches and deep brown leather boots. Over all this he wore a waterproof, black, cloak.  
  
He sat in a high backed chair, his fingers were linked together, and his hands rested on a pile of papers in front of him. He looked around the room his cold grey eyes (a/n: I have no idea what colour Voltaire's eyes are. If some one could tell me it would be a big help.) Piercing through everybody in the room, like he was searching their souls for any signs of falsehood. "I know you are wondering why I called you all here today." He said sternly.  
  
Lord Mirklands turned a bit in his chair so he was facing the dignified man. "Lord Voltaire, why have you called us here. I would like to know immediately. I do have more important things I could be doing." He said frostily, glaring at the man. Clearly he was impatient to get this meeting done and over with.  
  
"Like what, my good Lord. Trying to rein in that unruly daughter of yours."  
  
"Watch what you say Voltaire." He growled menacingly, slamming his closed hands down on the solid oak table and jumping to his feet.  
  
Voltaire sneered at the enraged man then turned and addressed the rest of the assembled Lords and Ladies. "Now that we have gotten that out of our systems why don't we get down to business." He assembled the papers in front of him so he could see each individually. On the papers were a lot of words, mostly stating names, locations, and family status. "I have here the names of a few exceptional children."  
  
He was cut off by the gatherer's whispers of, "Children!" , "What can a bunch of kids do for us?" And other mumbled phrases.  
  
"SILENCE!!" Voltaire bellowed. The talking came to a halt instantaneously. He glared at everyone there and ground out dangerously between clenched teeth. "You dare doubt my judgement."  
  
Almost everyone shook his or her heads. A few were brave enough to voice their opinions. One such person was Lady Tempest. She turned ice filled blue eyes to Voltaire. "Forgive us for our doubt m' Lord, but what can children do for cause?"  
  
"I guess that that's a valid question. The answer to that is simple. each of these children have at his or her disposal a creature that's older than time itself. Children that live at an Abbey in Russia own six of them."  
  
"How many are there in total?" Tempest asked her eyes flashing with interest and malicious intent.  
  
"That we've found. 20. There vary well may be more than this. We have yet to find them all."  
  
"Where can the be found, surely you do not wish to send out your own men and scatter them across land and sea." Lord Mirklands pointed out reasonably.  
"They are located throughout the known world. That is why I have called you all here today. I will give you the information of each of the children in question in your respective areas, and you will send out your own men to "capture" them so to speak."  
  
"What if they have family?" Questioned Tempest eager to get on with the task at hand.  
  
"Eliminate them."  
  
Okay that's chapter one. It's short I know I promise the next one will be longer, or I'll try to make it longer.  
  
DBFH: Yeah you like killing ppl off don't you?  
  
I do not. It helps the fic.  
  
DBFH: Sure it does. Freezewind likes to kill ppl, freezewind likes to kill ppl.  
  
Savvy: DBFH be nice. Or I'll.. Vacuum you into oblivion! **Pulls out large vacuum from anime cyberspace** DBFH: Ahhhhhhhhh! Help me!! **Runs and hides under bed**  
  
**sweatdrops** okay who gave Savvy Coke!! She's usually not this evil. Anywho don't forget to Review. And please I need more evil ppl in this fic, and maybe some more guys. P.S. there are no beyblades in this time line only bit-beasts. 


	2. Darkness Waits

Me: Okay here's chapter 2, Yeah Me!!! Okay just to let you know Serez belongs to me. I would like to thank the following people for their reviews: Crimson Snow Gazingshadows Yin Goddess-of-da-Cheeseburgers Bread 'N' Butter Cheeky-bear007 Lomelindel Morgana Magi Lady of Light Schizoid Mouse Shadow Ice Wolf  
  
Okay that's the thanks now for the Disclaimer, DBFH if you could. DBFH: freezewind does not and never will own beyblade, she only owns the plot (though I think she stole that too) *SMACK* Ouch! I heard that. DBFH: hehehe. Just kidding sheesh!! Evil authoress and her evil ways. *SMACK* Stop hitting ME!! *SMASH* Savvy: Oh there goes the good china. While those two fight and I clean up after them as usual, on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 2: Untitled  
  
A 14-year-old girl with jaw length green hair and crimson red eyes, moved swiftly and silently through the crowded market place of Tokyo as her hands expertly dipped into a purse here and a pocket there. Her green cloak covered her too small tunic and breeches; her feet were clad simply with sandals. When she reached the edge of the crowd, she stuffed all here "purchases" into her own belt purse and slipped off toward the nearest exit.  
  
She met up with her partner in crime a, 15-year-old boy with short, spiky, dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a long-sleeved white tunic with a light blue sleeveless vest, baggy breeches, and tan leather boots; his clothes were ragged and torn. A scar ran from just above his right eyebrow down to his collarbone. At his side was a small dirty, fuzz ball like puppy. Under all the filth you can make out odd colour of purple fur and crimson streaks.  
  
Soon after they were joined by a girl who was about 13 with long waist length black hair, that she left to hang down her back, and piercing black eyes. Her scantly nourished body was clad in a deep purple sleeveless tunic, black breeches, and sandals. She glared at the boy, who winced under her cold stare, and nodded to the other girl.  
  
"Let's go. They'll figure out they've been robbed soon enough." The green haired teen grumbled as she pushed herself off the stonewall she had been leaning against and walked further into the alley (a/n: I'm not sure if they had alleys back then, but that's what I'm calling the back roads.)  
  
The other two followed her silently. As soon as they were far enough away the blonde-haired thief whirled around and glared at his green haired counterpart. "Since when are you the boss of this little operation, Serez?" He demanded jumping in front of her and halting her walk.  
  
"I'm not, no one is. Just like we agreed. I just pointed out that we should get goin' before the townsfolk noticed that they had been robbed, again." She pointed out reasonably. Serez was a very patient person. He made this comment almost every other day, even if Serez was just voicing an opinion or idea.  
  
"Musica will you drop it for once. You now Rez wasn't bossing anyone around." Growled the black haired girl irritably, turning her cold black eyes once again to the young thief.  
  
"You do this every time."  
  
"And every time you two gang up on me."  
  
"Because you're being a baka." The girls shouted at him in unison.  
  
Before the argument could get any farther a large dog with red eyes padded up to them and nudged the youngest girl with his nose. "Okay Wolfyena. I'm coming. I'll see you later, my foster parents are getting worried, again."  
  
"And they should be. Hanging around with two rouges like us can't be could for you." Musica grumbled eyeing the wolf-like creature wearily, while the dirt covered beast growled warningly at the wolf.  
  
"Watch it Musica, or I'll deck you so hard your crooked ancestors will feel it." Threatened the young girl, brandishing a fist in the older boy's face.  
  
"Okay, okay. Sheesh Chrissie, you know I was kidding." Musica placated quickly, hoping to avoid another bruise from the scrappy girl.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ja ne Christina. See ya tomorrow. Meet us at Fountain Square. We're working that section of town." Serez called as girl and wolf walked off. Christina raised a hand in farewell then disappeared into the crowd beyond the exit of the alley.  
  
"Why is she always threatening me?" Musica grumbled as he and Serez slipped through a hole in the building behind them.  
  
"You know how she feels about men. " Serez reminded him as she started up a ladder that led to the loft of the old abandoned stable where she made her home. It was a huge open space. The planked floor had been swept up and all the old, musty hay was piled up in the farthest corner of the loft. On the other side was Serez' living space. It consisted of an old down bed mat, a thin blanket, a ragged old pillow, two chairs, a couch, and a wooden chest that she had managed to salvage from a burning home a few years ago. In here she kept all her personal belongings, among them was a single change of clothes, a sword, and 5 throwing knives.  
  
"Well yeah, but I would never do something like that to her. She's known me long enough to have figured that out by now."  
  
"Not to her, just every other girl in town. Besides she does know. it's just her mindset she can't help it. Besides you know she only tolerates your presence." She told him, poking him in the side teasingly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled smacking her hand away. "Everyone just tolerates my presence." Sighing he flopped onto an old chair that had been there since god knows when.  
  
"Ha-ha. That's not true, some people tolerate you for your smarts, what smarts you have." She ducked as he threw a clump of dirt at her. "So what did you get today?" She asked eagerly as she too flopped onto a cushioned lounge chair.  
  
"Lets see. I got about $100, a necklace we can pawn off, and dagger. You?"  
  
"I got $30, and a book filled with numbers and letters."  
  
"You usually get the good stuff."  
  
"Yeah, well my quarter of the crowd was slim pickings today. At least we got enough between us to buy food to last a week or so."  
  
"That's true, once we add Christina's haul to it at least. Look Dimean and I got to get home, I still have to my family rounds to do." He told her as he ruffled the dirty head of the creature beside him. It growled up at Musica and swatted at his hand with its filth-covered paw.  
  
"Right. We'll see what we get tomorrow and then buy some food."  
  
"Got it. See you tomorrow Serez. What are you gonna do until then?"  
  
"Probably go bug the hell out of Max and Tyson. I always have enjoyed a good laugh at their expense."  
  
"One of these days you're gonna have to let me in on one of your prank sessions. I've heard tales of how you've driven those two nuts for hours on end."  
  
"Well, it serves them right. I only steal what I can't afford, it's not as if I steal every. oh wait, never mind." She laughed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of her head. "Any way, shouldn't you be going?"  
  
"Nani? Oh right. See you around Serez. Come on Dimean." Musica climbed onto the window ledge and waited for Dimean to climb onto his back. With one last wave to Serez he jumped out the window and down to the street below.  
  
"Ah, peace and quiet. I can't stand it. Let's go cause some havoc. Icezray are you coming?" Serez asked a small blue lump on her bed.  
  
The lump stirred from its sleep and raised its head. It was a small ice blue dragon. Small jagged teeth lined its mouth; its gold eyes were like dark jewels against snow. In the middle of its forehead was a black opal. Its wings were at the moment hidden.  
  
"Are you going to bug Dragoon's and Draciel's Masters again, mistress?" The small creature questioned, stretching its long body from its curled up position. Its wings sprouted from his back and he flew to his mistress's shoulder.  
  
"Of course, who else could I harass?"  
  
"Lets see. the town guards, farmers, other towns folk. shall I continue?"  
  
"Okay I get the point jeez." Serez rolled her eyes at the ice dragon and made her way over to the ladder. She grabbed the sides and slid down the ladder not bothering to use the rungs.  
  
She landed in a cloud of dust and hay, coughing she made her way to one of the many other entrances/exits that led to varying parts of the town.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Serez glided across the rooftops silently, her red eyes watching two boys as the talked companionably. One boy had dark blue hair that ran just past his shoulders and sapphire blue eyes that danced with mischief. He wore the uniform of an ironsmith's assistant, which consisted of brown leather pants that covered his legs and a sleeveless green top that showed off his muscular arms that had developed from working in his fathers forge over the years, and on his feet were well made boots.  
  
His friend that was with him was the same height as he was but not of the same build. He had short blonde hair that stuck out in wild disarray; he wore simple clothing of a peasant, a hip length yellow tunic and long beige breeches that brushed the edge of his boots. His build wasn't strong, but he didn't give off a feeling of weakness either. He was a regular brawler and could hold his own against a man bigger than himself if need be.  
  
Serez jumped down and hid behind a bunch of crates were the two boys had stopped to let a few caravans pass in front of them.  
  
"So Tyson, what are you doing away from the forge anyways. I though it was your turn to turn iron today?" Asked the blonde blowing a few of his bangs from his blue eyes.  
  
"Ha-ha. Well yeah, but when have you ever known me to stick around and do my work Max?" He questioned back, rubbing the back of his head and grinning at his friend.  
  
"Never. Your father's going to catch you one of these days Tyson. Then you'll be in trouble."  
  
"I'll worry about that when it happens. For now lets just get something to eat, I'm starved."  
  
"When are you not starved Kinomiya?" Came an accusatory voice from somewhere to the boys right. They looked over to see Serez stand up from behind the boxes.  
  
"What do you want Serez?" Demanded Tyson, his blue eyes snapping angrily at the green haired thief.  
  
"What? No, "Hello Serez, how's it goin'?" Some man you are; doesn't even know how to greet a lady properly." Serez scoffed looking at the little dragon that was wrapped around her neck.  
  
"HA! When we see a lady, we'll greet her properly, until then, go bug someone else." Max growled at her. He didn't mind her it was just that she was always bugging somebody. Usually it was he, Tyson, and Rei. But mostly Tyson; he had a short fuse and it didn't take much to get under his skin.  
  
"Aww, what's wrong wittle Maxi? Are you having a bad day." She laughed pouting at the blonde.  
  
"Grow up Serez." Sighed a new voice off to the left of the three arguing teens. They turned to see a boy, a year older than them selves, standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a white tunic, and baggy blue breeches, his long black hair was pulled back from his face to reveal golden cat like eyes.  
  
"Huh, oh hey Rei. What's up?" Tyson asked glad to have a break from the bickering. Serez knew just how to get under his skin, and give him killer headaches.  
  
"Nothin' much. I see you're in your daily argument with Serez."  
  
"She started it this time, honest."  
  
"Well I see you 'boys' are otherwise engaged. I'll bug you guys later. See ya 'round. Later Rei." She said walking past Tyson and Max. She went to sidestep around Rei when he put a hand out in front of him.  
  
"What?" Serez questioned innocently, still trying to edge around the black- haired boy.  
  
"Give them back Serez."  
  
"Give what back?"  
  
"Serez."  
  
"Oh fine, here. You're no fun at all Rei. You know I would have given them back by tomorrow." She told him grudgingly handing two leather pouches that clinked with the money that was inside.  
  
"Ah, but how full would they have been, Rez?"  
  
"Hey, Musica. Finished your rounds already I see."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh, great another one." Moaned Tyson as Musica leapt from the rooftop above to join his green-haired friend.  
  
"Zip it Forge boy." Tyson growled angrily at the boy thief's comment, clenching his fist, and itching to hit Musica good and hard.  
  
"Besides Rei," Serez said turning back to the golden-eyed boy. "I don't steal from people I've known most of my life, or people I consider friends. Even if you all deserve it once in awhile."  
  
"When are you gonna stop stealing Rez?" Max asked putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I've told you Max. When I don't have to anymore. Which won't be for a while. so quit harping me about it all right?" She sighed slipping out from under his hand and then spinning around Rei, snagging back Tyson and Max's pouches as well as Rei's. "Well see you guy's later." She called as she and Musica took off.  
  
The three friends watched the dual thieves run off. Serez never gave up on any chance to bug them. Rei shrugged, sighed and turned to go, but then realized that his belt was lighter than it usually was. He looked down and noticed that his belt purse* along with Tyson and Max's were gone.  
  
Serez and Musica had stopped further up to talk to a friend of there's who worked in the market. "Serez! Musica! Get back here with our money!" Rei yelled as he set off after the two thieves with Max and Tyson right behind him.  
  
"Uh-oh! See you later Marcus, we'll be back for the food tomorrow." Serez yelped out as Musica grabbed her arm and dragged her off before the there three enraged friends caught up with them.  
  
"Why did you take the cash again?"  
  
"To be annoying, and to see how long it would take for them to notice."  
  
"Well you succeeded in annoying them. Sometimes I wonder why the gods let's you live."  
  
"Because I'm just too damn cute to kill." She laughed as she leapfrogged over a town guard and continued running.  
  
"Mistress slow down. I'm gonna fall off!!" Icezray cried from her shoulder as he held onto her tunic for dear life.  
  
"Zray, you can fly." Dimean pointed out calmly as he clung to his master's back with the ease of practice.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Get back here."  
  
"Sorry guys. You'll just have to catch us!" Musica called back dodging a manure cart that was coming out of the stables as they passed.  
  
"Gah!!"  
  
"Hahahahahaha!" The two thieves continued to laugh at the outraged boys as they rounded a corner and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lord Mirklands arrived back at his castle in Britain late in the afternoon, about a week after his meeting in Moscow. His steward rushed forward to take his Master's cloak. "How was the business in Russia, My Lord?"  
  
"Quite interesting actually, but this is something I will not discuss with you. Where is my daughter?" He demanded as he came to the foot of the stairs that led up towards the living quarters and down towards the kitchen's and store houses.  
  
"I believe that Shura is out in the garden enjoying some time to herself, m' Lord."  
  
"Bring her to me immediately, I have something I want her to do."  
  
"Of course." The steward bowed and left the entry hall to go find the young lady of the house.  
  
Shura sat on the lip of the fountain that was the centrepiece of the castle courtyard. The black skirts of her Victorian style dress arranged around her, so as not to get in her way. Her blood red hair flowed down her back, looking like spilled fire. She kept it tied up in a half ponytail. The hair that was tied back reached mid-back, while the hair left down reached her waist. Her blood-red eyes scanned the grounds around her with cold detachment.  
  
She turned slightly to look behind her as someone approached her. It was her Father's chief steward and messenger. "My Lady, your Lord Father requests your presence in his study immediately." He said with a bow.  
  
"Why does he wish to see me?" Shura inquired, turning a bit more so she was looking at him directly. Just as the steward was about to answer his eyes met with that of the young Lady. Her intense blood filled gaze sent shivers down his spine. He took a steadying breath and answered her with minimal nervousness. "I don't know, Lady. He just said it was urgent."  
  
"Ugh, fine." She snorted and got to her feet abruptly, causing the steward to jump in surprise. Shura smirked at him in amusement and told him he could go. He bowed quickly then fled from her presence.  
  
"Dusk, are you out here?" Shura called into the fading afternoon light. Her eyes raked across the horizon looking for any sign of her companion. She smiled when she heard a screech coming from the western side of the courtyard. She turned and held up her arm, a large black bat landed on her arm, its glowing red eyes peered at her curiously. "Hello my friend. How are you tonight?" She reached up and stroked the velvet black fur between his two large ears. It whistled at her and leaned into her hand. "That's good. Would you like to accompany me to my father's study? Or would you like to stay outside a bit longer and I could come visit you later?"  
  
Dusk whistled and took off towards the door that led into the castle. "All right then, lets go see what Daddy Dearest wants."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a small Kingdom, in England, which belonged to the Duke of Earl, two young girls helped looked after the homeless children that spent the night in the small church.  
  
One of the girls looked to be about 13. She was around five feet tall, her wavy silver hair flowed down to her mid thighs and was streaked with gold, her eyes were the strangest thing about her, they were pure silver no pupil at all. She wore a short wrap around black skirt, small sleeveless black tunic, and on her feet she wore a pair of the churches sandals. All though she was dressed like most of the children in the church she was too clean and too well looked after to be homeless. She came to the church whenever she could to help out and play with the children.  
  
The other girl looked about 15. She was fairly tall, just a few inches shy of six feet, her hair was jet black with midnight blue highlights and her bangs were a golden colour. It was pulled back in a braid to keep it out of her amethyst coloured eyes as she worked. She wore a sky blue kimono and a pair of sandals, and around her neck hung a wolf pendant on a silver chain.  
  
They were just finishing cleaning up and putting the youngest children to bed for the evening, when the front door to the church was thrown open and two men with the uniform of the Duke's Guard strode in. "We are looking for Lilzo."  
  
The young silver-haired girl's face paled. She was about to speak up when the older girl strode forward. "Who the hell do you think you are, barging in here like you own the place. This is a place of peace, you have no right."  
  
"Silence you insult wench." Growled one of the guards levelling his spear in her face.  
  
"Insolent. How dare you!! You cur!"  
  
"Shikura, don't. You'll only get hurt." Said the young girl coming to stand beside her friend.  
  
"But Lilzo.?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry to have caused this. All right I'm coming. Ketsuna come on." She called as she walked towards the guards. A giant snow leopard trotted out of the shadows and headed for Lilzo. It had blue glow to it that was streaked with pink, its eyes were the same colour as those of the young girl, and spikes ran down its back starting from its shoulders and going all the way to the end of the tail. It snarled at the guards as it passed them and swung its deadly tail in their general direction.  
  
The guards jumped back and followed the giant cat out of the church wearily.  
  
"Lady Lilzo, what were you doing out here?"  
  
"I was helping out at the church like I usually do, I don't understand what the problem is."  
  
"Your father does not like you hanging around with such people."  
  
"I don't care, it's not like he can stop me. He's tried before, I'll just keep going back." She told the two guards defiantly with an air of finality, ending the discussion.  
  
"Your father wants to take with you when we arrive back at the citadel*."  
  
"Doesn't he always?" Lilzo asked sarcastically, as she mounted the horse that the guards had brought for her. S soon as she was settled she kicked the horse into a quick trot and headed for the Citadel, not bothering to wait for her two escorts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lilzo sat in a high backed wooden chair in front of an oak desk in her father's map-room. She still wore the clothes she had been wearing at the church, which her father was not pleased with. "Why didn't you change before coming to see me?" He asked leaning forward on his desk and fixing his young daughter with the disappointed stare only a parent could accomplish.  
  
"You said you wanted to see me as soon as I got to the citadel." She explained. "I was just doing what you'd asked."  
\ "Ah, Lilzo. What have I told you about going out and playing with the peasant children?"  
  
"Not to, but father."  
  
"No buts Lilzo. I forbid you go to the church again. And from no one you will have an escort to bring you to and from the town.  
  
"Father that's not fair!!" She cried in outrage jumping to her face. Her pure silver eyes dancing with righteous indignation. "I'm not a little anymore. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and decide who and who I cannot spend time with!"  
  
"I am your father you will do as I say!"  
  
Before Lilzo could argue the point someone knocked on the door to the map- room. "Who is it?" The duke called.  
  
"There's someone here to see you my lord. A young man by the name of Ian."  
  
"Send him in. Lilzo you stay as well. It's time you learn a few things about what I do for a living."  
  
Lilzo fumed silently and scratched the large Snow Leopard behind the ears.  
  
"Hello your grace." Ian said with a bow. Lilzo eyed him from under her silver bangs. He was about the same height as she was; he had purple hair that was in a total mess, and dark brown eyes above a too large nose.  
  
"Hello Ian. This is my daughter Lilzo. She will be sitting in on our discussion."  
  
Ian's eyes flashed once. 'This is the one of the girls I was supposed to find. She's just a kid!' He thought to himself. "That's okay. It's your daughter I'm her to discuss anyway."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What did you want father?" Shura asked as she poked her head into her father's study.  
  
"Ah Shura, here you are. And I see you brought Dusk with you."  
  
"Yes you did not request that I not bring her."  
  
"I know. Now there is something I wish to discuss with you. Come sit." He told her as he gestured to a chair.  
  
"What is it, father?"  
  
Shura's Father looked at her steadily. Shura knew that something was up to something; her father was never this kind to her.  
  
"I wish for you to go to Russia."  
  
"What? Why?" She looked into his eyes to see if she could see what he was planning. What she saw there chilled her to her very soul. There was death, deceit, greed, and thoughts of power not yet known, in those eyes. "NO!! I will not go!" She shouted at him and stood up to leave.  
  
"You will do what you're told you little wench."  
  
"I don't think so. I will not go, and I will not help you with whatever plan you are scheming. So forget it!"  
  
"You are going."  
  
"You're right I am. Going away from this place. Good-bye father." Shura looked at the bat that was resting on the back of the chair and hissing at his mistress's father. "Dusk use Night. We're leaving."  
  
The great bat screeched and a large cloud of darkness filled the room and the hallway beyond. Bat and Girl ran down the hallway towards the stairs that led to the front gate of the fortress.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in Tokyo, a young man who's red-hair stood up on end in strange style (a/n: sorry I don't know how to describe his hair. It's just so weird) and his ice blue eyes pierced through even the thickest walls, sat in front of the emperor.  
  
"I'm looking for six individual, whom I understand live in your kingdom." He crossed his arms over his midnight blue tunic and stretched his legs out in front of him causing the rough material of his brown breeches to scrap against the wood of the chair, making a slight scratching sound.  
  
"And why are you seeking these individuals?"  
  
"Well most of them have no work or are homeless. My master sent me and my friend here," He said nodding in the direction of the boy who stood behind him.  
  
This boy was as tall as his red headed counterpart, but had spiked silver hair, narrow ice blue eyes with no pupil giving him the appearance of a blind man, skin as pale as ice, and two sharp fang like teeth poked out from beneath his upper lip. He wore a blue tunic with white pants, cut-off gloves, a purple hooded cloak, and strapped at his side was a blue bladed sword with a white hilt.  
  
"To pick them up and offer them jobs at his castle. It's well paying and free room and board. So could you tell me where to find them or do I have to room your large kingdom looking for them?"  
  
"Of course not. I can only tell you where the boys live, and one girl lives. However, this one," Said the emperor tapping a paper in front of him. " I can not help you with. She is an orphan and does not keep with policy of telling the town Officials were she lives."  
  
"That's okay. Maybe one of these people will know her. Thank you for your time. Helet lets go. Wolborg."  
  
"Deathren." They called looking to the corner of the room.  
  
In the corner away from the emperor lay two wolves. One was an ice blue wolf, with white and silver wings straight out of hell coming out of his back; through his half lidded eyes you could see a sliver of blue, its claws were blue.  
  
Beside him lay a silver wolf with wings made of ice coming out of his back and from above his paws, and a chest plate made of ice covered his front.  
  
"We're leaving. Let's go." Helet said. As he walked out of the room, the ice blue wolf got to his feet and padded after the silver haired boy.  
  
"Come, Wolborg. Lets go before our short tempered does anything rash." The redhead laughed as he too left the room with the white wolf right behind him.  
  
Little did they now that another person had sat in on the meeting. The emperor turned and looked in that person's direction. "Yoko."  
  
"Yes your highness?" The person stepped out of the shadows. Revealing her self. Her brown hair was pulled back into a spiky bun, uncovering a pair of bright purple eyes, she wore all black, on her upper left arm and on both wrists were small black leather belts, and on her feet were black flip flop sandals. At her sides were two half sized katana.  
  
"I want you to follow those boys. Make sure they are to actually do what they say. If they are not report back here."  
  
"What if the attack someone?"  
  
"Stop them."  
  
"Yes emperor."  
  
Yeah chapter 2 is done. Yeah okay I've picked all the OC's I will need, so I am no longer accepting any more. I will reveal who they are next chapter. Thanks to everyone who submitted a character.  
  
DBFH: (wrapped up in bandages) don't forget to review. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, oooooooooooooowwwww!  
  
Savvy: stop whining; it's so annoying.  
  
DBFH: you try having a whole china cabinet worth of glass thrown at you.  
  
He-he, sorry DBFH. Didn't mean to hurt you that badly.  
  
DBFH: Sure you didn't. 


	3. Confrontations

All right here's chapter 3. Sorry for the long wait I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. Thanks to Lady Leah for her help in finding last names for the Demolition Boys, your help was appreciated, and thanks to everyone who reviewed. ^_^  
  
DBFH: You mean ppl are still reviewing this crap?!"  
  
Yes, and it's not crap thank you very much! Do you want me to squish you under another China Cabinet?  
  
DBFH: No, no, no, no! I'll be good I promise. *Goes down on "knees" begging.*  
  
Okay so long as we understand one another. Now down to business. The final OC's have been picked and they are Celestial Magi and Helet Deathren owned by Morgan Magi Lady of Light; Skye owned by Goddess-of-da- Cheeseburgers; Raisa Yana Korjev owned by Lady Leah; and Tanya Kimura owned by White Spirit Angel. I will post all the OC's Stats in a separate chapter thingy (if ff.net will let me) seeing as putting them into the fic takes up too much space, and if that doesn't work, I'll just post them in a chapter all their own.  
  
Savvy: Well I guess that just leaves the disclaimer. Ahem, freezewind doesn't own beyblade or any of the OC's they all belong to their creators and she's using them with full permission. Only Serez and Icezray belong to her.  
  
Now on with the fic!!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
A pale haired young man walked down the cold desolate streets of Moscow, Russia; his fur lined boots making hardly a sound as he stepped on the snow- covered ground. His pale purple eyes scanned the area around him for any signs of life, other than himself. On his shoulder perched a fierce purple falcon, his massive wings tucked neatly at his side and his head tucked underneath his left wing, protecting himself from the harsh winds.  
  
After about another ten minutes of braving the winds, the two companions made it to where their target was rumoured to hang around during the day, no matter what the weather. They approached an old crumbling building, which looked like it hadn't seen use in ages. Peeking into a window the pale-eyed boy saw a girl about his age sitting there, talking to a prehistoric like bird. The girl had chin length black hair with purple streaks throughout and bright green eyes. She wore an ankle length dark blue skirt, a sleeveless black top, lying on the crate beside her was a hooded, black, cloak, and around her neck was a black pentacle on a silver chain.  
  
The creature she was talking to had a long beak with rows of sharp teeth, silver feathers tipped with black made up its wings, and it gave off a faint ruby red glow. It spread its wings and screeched softly at the girl. The boy saw her blink, then turn to look in the direction of the window. He quickly ducked down hopping he hadn't been spotted.  
  
Just when he thought it was safe to get up the window above him shattered, showering him with bits of glass.  
  
He cursed as he jumped away from the building and drew a dagger from a sheath that was attached to his belt. The huge pterodactyl flew through the window and hovered there roaring at the intruder. The girl followed soon after coming around the corner to stand beside her winged beast. Her green eyes, no longer bright, had darkened to show a very pissed off Russian girl. "Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" She demanded glaring down at him.  
  
The boy stood up and dusted the snow off his pants; he glared at her with pale eyes that had sent many a foe running. The girl didn't even flinch, just gazed back at him calmly. "I'm Bryan Gurov, I was sent here to see if you wanted a job."  
  
"A job? What for, I'm only 15. Besides not many people will have girls working for them."  
  
"My boss is different, and this isn't a normal job."  
  
"Oh? What's the job description then? I don't do just any job." She told him icily and glancing at the still battle ready Pterodactyl. "Durack calm down a bit."  
  
Bryan smirked mentally. He wanted a chance to test her skills, and her dropping her guard seem to be the best time to do it. "Falborg, attack." He said without taking his eyes off the strange girl. The bird on his shoulder spread its wings and took to the air. Growing as it flew higher and higher until it seemed to fill up the sky.  
  
"You dirty son of a... Durack attack!" The huge creature took to the sky, also growing as it went until it was as big as the falcon before it. It roared in anger and dove at the falcon. Falborg neatly dodged the attack before diving after his opponent. The two winged beasts tumbled through the sky, clawing and biting at one another. The two teens on the ground watched as they battled. The girl wanted to help her winged friend but knew there was nothing she could do.  
  
"Falborg, Stroblitz!"  
  
"Durack, Dark Hurricane!"  
  
The beasts flew away from each other and attacked. The very vortex's and eddy's that were created by their wings became deadly weapons, cutting into either's opponent. After one last great gust the two winged creatures fell to the ground at their masters feet. "Durack! Are you okay?" The girl questioned kneeling next to her injured friend. She used her cloak to wipe the silver blood from the Pterodactyl's face.  
  
Bryan walked over to his wounded falcon. The bird shrunk down to its smaller size, allowing his master to pick him up. Bryan wrapped the bird in his cloak, but said nothing.  
  
"What was the big idea, jerk? If you think I'm gonna work for your boss after THAT, you got another thing coming." She growled, her green eyes flashing dangerously as they practically glowed with malicious intent.  
  
"It was a test. I was told to test your strength." He told her simply, turning to leave.  
  
"Wha- hey wait!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well usually, with a test there are results. I want to know mine."  
  
"Meaning?" He asked clearly trying to irritate the girl.  
  
"Did I pass, or not." She snapped.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"What's that got to ......?"  
  
"Just tell me." He demanded whirling around to glare at the miffed Russian girl behind him.  
  
"Raisa Yana Korjev." She shot back glaring back at him.  
  
"Follow me." He walked away, back the way he had come from originally.  
  
"Hey! You haven't answered my question. Ugh, well wait up at least, I have to get Durack." She jogged back to the fallen creature. It had shrunk down until it was the size of a large cat. Raisa took her cloak, wrapped him in it and carried him back towards Bryan.  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"Must you ask so many questions?"  
  
"If I don't ask, how will I learn anything?"  
  
"This is going to be a long walk." He moaned as he started off again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Helet wandered the busy streets of the Tokyo market. His white wolf, Deathren, walked at his side, his demonic wings were hidden for the time being. He sniffed the air for any sign of their quarry, while Helet scanned the area with his narrowed, solid blue eyes.  
  
As the two hunters got deeper into the crowd, Deathren became more and more anxious. Helet looked down at the wolf curiously. Deathren only acted this way around three people. One was his boss/master Voltaire. The other two were people he had known most of his life. He had betrayed them once and they had never forgiven him. Suddenly, Deathren stopped and looked to his left around Helet.  
  
Helet turned to see what his wolf was looking at. He saw two teens about his age running away from three boys. Two he did not know, the boy with long black hair, and the blonde haired boy; but the third, the one with dark blue hair, he knew all too well. Helet was about to approach him when the boy who was running with the girl tumbled into him. They ended up in a mound of arms and legs on the ground. The other boy tried to stand but his arm was at the wrong angle and it crumbled under the pressure.  
  
"Kuso! Sorry about that pal." Musica grounded as he rolled off of the boy beneath him. He sat up and came face to face with the young man he had fallen into. The boy's eyes made Musica's blood run cold. The eyes spelt one word "die." Musica swallowed hard and tried to back away, but the other boy grabbed the front of his tunic and dragged him forward.  
  
They were almost nose-to-nose when Musica felt the biting tip of a dagger pressing into his throat threateningly. "Next time watch were you're going, street-brat or I will kill you."  
  
"Y- yeah sure. No...no problem." He stuttered around the point of the dagger as he tried to pull away.  
  
Helet let the thief go, but not before slashing him across his collarbone. Musica fell back holding his hand over the cut, blood seeping through his fingers. Dimean felt his master's pain, and leapt at the boy who had injured his master. His ears glowed as he sunk his fangs deeply into the arm that wielded the dagger.  
  
Helet growled in frustration as he tried to shake the annoying creature off his arm. Deathren stood nearby ready to pounce on the filthy being the moment it was free of his master.  
  
Serez knelt next to her friend helping him to sit up. "Musica you okay?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"I'll be fine. Dimean get away from there quick!" He called to his dirt- covered friend. Dimean's ears swivelled in the direction of his master's voice. He removed his teeth from Helet's arm and leaped away to land on his Musica's uninjured shoulder. "Good work."  
  
"What's the big idea you bakayaro. He apologized for what he did. Get over it." Tyson growled at the violent boy as he came to stand beside Musica and Serez. He looked at the strange boy closely, 'I know him from somewhere but where?' he though to himself.  
  
"Hn, whatever. Next time, thief, you won't be so lucky. Neither will you're little friend. If it ever touches me again it'll be wolf food. Got that." Helet snarled, glaring at the whole group in turn. When his gaze finally reached Tyson, his eyes hardened even more. Tyson flinched under the gaze but met it none the less. Tyson put up with a lot, but one thing he NEVER put up with was someone hurting his friends.  
  
"So Tyson, long time no see." Helet stated calmly, walking up to the now confused bluenette. He looked down at the shorter boy with contempt.  
  
"Excuse me? Do I know you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. You and me go way back."  
  
"Gomen, but I don't think I know you. I'd remember a ruthless hiretsukan* like you." Tyson said glaring up at him. 'He's definitely someone familiar... but I don't know where from.' He thought in frustration.  
  
"Where's Celestial?" he demanded, taking a step closer to Tyson.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Do not play dumb with me, Kinomiya! Where is she?!" He snarled as he grabbed Tyson around the throat and hauled him off his feet to dangle above his friends and Helet. He shook the young forge worker and asked him the same question.  
  
"I don't know who your talkin' about. I don't know any Celestial. Put me down you creep." Tyson gasped as he tried to struggle free of Helet's vice like grip, his strong arms barley even managing to pry Helet's pinkie finger away from his throat. His face slowly started to turn blue from lack of oxygen.  
  
The others were getting worried. 'Who is this creep?' Max thought to himself as he and Rei slowly edged closer and closer to Tyson. Serez crouched down behind Helet while Icezray flew around Deathren's head and distracted him.  
  
Once Serez was in position Rei and Max sprang into action. Rei appeared next to where Helet held Tyson in a death grip. He grabbed his wrist and twisted the bones that joined arm to hand hard, grinding them painfully and forcing him to let go, or risk a broken wrist. Max then jumped in front of him and rammed his shoulder into Helet's stomach, knocking the breath out of him, as well as pushing him over Serez.  
  
As soon as Helet landed on the opposite size of the green haired thief she rolled away and came up in a crouch. "Icezray, fall back!" The tiny ice dragon screeched and pulled back, flicking the demon wolf in the face with his whip-like tail as he did.  
  
"You okay, Ty?" Max asked as he and Rei helped him to stand.  
  
Tyson coughed harshly and rubbed his throat, trying to regain some feeling. "Kuso, that guy's strong." He groaned. He rubbed his eyes, willing his vision to return to normal. 'That was definitely familiar.'  
  
"Lets get out of here before he regains the ability to breathe, ne?" Musica pointed out reasonably as he made his way to the alley that was closest to him.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Serez and Icezray followed Musica. When she reached the opening of the alley she turned and tossed something to the three boys who were heading in the opposite direction. "Here, I guess I better give these back, seeing as that's what got us into this mess in the first place."  
  
"Arigatou Serez, we'll see ya tomorrow probably. Ja ne." Max called as he caught the pouches and jogged to catch up with Tyson and Rei.  
  
"Ja, Max." She bowed into the alley and was lost to sight almost instantly.  
  
Helet sat up holding his stomach where Max had hit him. Deathren came up and nudged his master's elbow gently with his cold nose. "I'm fine, only my pride was wounded. Bah! Brought down by a bunch of city brats and street thieves. Either Tyson is hiding Celestial somewhere in the city, or he really doesn't remember her." He told the wolf silently as he got to his feet. "Also, some of the others we're are supposed to collect are in that little group. Let's find Tala and tell him what we found out." They turned and headed back the way they had come; vanishing further into the crowd with each person they passed.  
  
High on the roof of an Inn, that over looked the street were the scuffle had taken place, a young girl watched as Helet and his wolf weaved their way through the crowd, and as the three friends rested at a cookhouse. The breeze tugged at her ankle length black hair and pulled a few strands into her face, shading her black eyes, which looked a lot like Helet's, but with a slightly insane light. A black tunic and breeches, hidden under a black hip length cloak, covered her too thin body; on her hands were black cut- off gloves. On her wrists and ankles were sheaths that held a dagger apiece and strapped to her waist was silver hilted sword with a black blade. 'So he doesn't remember me anymore, well I'll have to change that.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tala had been wandering the bustling streets of Tokyo for almost 4 hours now, and had turned up nothing of the three teens he was supposed to find. It was starting to get on his nerves, and what got on his nerves would eventually find it's way to Wolborg, and the ice wolf would get irritated and start snapping at the annoying people around him. All in all it had not been a good day for the redheaded Russian.  
  
Wolborg curled up at his master's feet and growled at anyone who came to close for his liking. More than once Tala had to tell him to be quiet. They sat in quiet contemplation for about 20 min. wondering what they're next course of action should be, slowly getting more and more frustrated.  
  
Before Tala could explode Helet and Deathren walked up and sat with them. "Please tell me you found something Helz." Tala asked smacking his forehead repeatedly into the table.  
  
"Well if you stop beating yourself up for five minutes, Tala. I'll tell you what I've found." Helet said, grabbing Tala by the hair halting his self-abuse.  
  
"Okay, okay. Tell me what you found." He unwrapped Helet's hand from around his hair and sat back in his chair. He scratched Wolborg behind the ears when he growled at the server who came to take Helet's order.  
  
"I found almost all of the people that we came here to find except one. Well it's more like ran into them really. You'll have to approach them from now on, Tala."  
  
"Nani? Why?"  
  
"We had a... disagreement you could say, and I'm not on good terms with any of them." He told the older boy coldly, glaring at him evilly. Daring him to challenge his request.  
  
"Fine! Then you can look for the other girl we're supposed to find."  
  
"Another one!"  
  
"Yes her name is Yoko Kurogane. She supposed to be around in this city as well. I wonder if the others are having as much fun as we are."  
  
"Probably. At least Bryan got to stay home. Lucky hiretsukan." Helet grumbled taking a swig of his drink. "Okay, so what does she look like?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yoko sat at a table not far from where Tala and Helet sat, listening intently to their conversation, but only managing to catch bits and pieces of it. They were talking in hurried whispers as if they were afraid of being caught sitting at the table. After a few more minutes of trying to hear she gave up and exited the small pub from the back entrance.  
  
She turned into a side path that was between the pub and an Inn that was next to it and using either wall leaped up to the roof. Once she reached the ledge she held on to it tightly and swung herself over to land in a crouch. She touched the hilts of the swords that were at her waist, making sure they had not shifted during her ascent. She then walked over to the dragon that lay curled up in one of the roofs corners. It raised its muzzle at the sound of Yoko walking towards it.  
  
"Hello Oblivion. Did you hear anything through the roof, of their conversation?" She questioned dropping beside it and lying against its scaly black side. Oblivion lifted one of its two huge black wings so he could gaze at its mistress with his glowing red eyes.  
  
"I heard a few things you didn't. One, Tala will be tailing the larger group of targets, and Helet will be trying to find their newest target."  
  
"Did you hear a name for this new target?" "Hai." He answered lowering his head back down to rest on his giant claws."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's you Yoko."  
  
"NANI!! You're joking right? Please tell me that you're joking." She pleaded crawling over until she knelt in front of her large friend.  
  
"Iie. Gomen Yoko-sama, I'm not." He told her sadly, nudging her knees gently with his nose. "But I can promise that I won't let them catch you. I didn't trust them from the start and what we saw from Helet today confirmed my suspicions."  
  
"What did you see?" Yoko inquired taking Oblivion's immense head in both of her small hands. She gazed unblinkingly into his red eyes, and listened. Oblivion told and showed her telepathically what he had seen and heard.  
  
Yoko pulled back, her eyes dark with anger. "We must report this to the emperor, he will want to know." Oblivion stretched out his wings and waited for Yoko to climb onto his back. Once there she grabbed onto on of his neck spikes and prepared for flight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson gulped down glass after glass of water. Max or Rei didn't know why he needed to drink so much water, but it seem to help so they didn't try and stop him. "Man my throat is gonna hurt for a week."  
  
"It'll probably bruise as well Tyson."  
  
"Yeah, how are you gonna explain that to you're Otousan?"  
  
"Easy Max, I tell him I got into a fight and just leave out the gory details."  
  
"Yeah, but... Tyson!" Max yelped as Tyson threw a glass of water in his face. "Ugh! What, may I ask was that for?"  
  
"Chill Maxie. Don't worry about it so much. It's not like I haven't gotten into fights before."  
  
"Yeah but this was different." Rei stated as he came back with another pitcher filled with water and two more glasses. "This guy actually tried to kill you."  
  
"I guess that's true. But what can I do about it. It's not like I can just not leave the house, I do have chores... whoa did I just say that."  
  
"Ha-ha, yup. Never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth Tyson." Rei said laughing as Max doubled over in a fit of hilarity.  
  
"Me neither." Soon Tyson joined in the laughter and soon the three boys laughed at nothing, it was good just to laugh. It got their minds off what had just happened. Some people in the cookhouse stared at them warily, wondering if they were insane.  
  
After the laughter died down, Max was the first to speak. "So Tyson, who was that Celestial person that that guy was talking about?"  
  
"I'm not too sure. It might have been someone I knew a long time ago, but I don't really remember. Just like I'm supposedly supposed to know the freak who tried to kill me."  
  
"Maybe, you look like some one he knows and that he hates." Rei said, once again being the voice of reason of the three.  
  
"Oi! I got it." The other two looked at him. "Maybe Tyson has an evil identical twin, and that's why that guy attacked you." Max finished, smacking his fist into his palm and a huge grin spreading from ear to ear on his face.  
  
Tyson and Rei fell off their chairs at their blonde friends outrageous explanation. They sat back up and glared mischievously at him. "Max."  
  
"Hai?" He asked his grin slipping a bit at the looks his two friends were giving him. Rei and Tyson grinned widely at him. Rei then quickly grabbed Max's arms, holding him in place while Tyson grabbed the water pitcher and held it perilously over Max's head.  
  
"Ah, come on guys, you... you wouldn't really drench little ol' me. Would ya?" He asked trying to sound innocent and failing miserably.  
  
Tyson's grin softened, but before Max had a chance to relax, Rei quickly let go of his arms and Tyson over turned the water pitcher, spilling the contents onto the blonde.  
  
"Tyson!!"  
  
Rei and Tyson fell over unable to stand any longer from laughing so hard. "Gomen Max. I just couldn't, Ha-ha, resist. HAHAHAHA!!!" He managed to get out before collapsing in a fit of hysteria.  
  
Max glared at both of them; his drenched hair was plastered to his face obscuring his vision. He shook the hair from his eyes, splashing the two laughing boys with the water that fell.  
  
"Oi, Max. Watch were your shaking, huh." Rei said wiping water off his face.  
  
"Well we wouldn't have that problem, if you two hadn't soaked me!"  
  
"Okay, okay. We get it. We promise never to drench you again." Rei promised raising his right hand, and putting his left one over his heart.  
  
Tyson mimicked him but added at the end, "Unless you completely deserve it." Which sent him and Rei into another laughing fit.  
  
"You guys..." Max was cut off before he could finish his threat. A young girl with ankle length black hair appeared in front of him. She tossed him an annoyed look over her shoulder. The look in her black eyes froze him to the spot. She then turned around and focused her attention on the laughing bluenette.  
  
She stood over him, hands on hips glaring down at him disapprovingly. "Tyson! Stop acting like a child. It's not you, boy." She snapped at him.  
  
Tyson looked up into the angry black eyes of the girl who was staring down at him. He gulped at the look in her eyes but went on steadily. "Gomen, but do I know you or something?"  
  
"Tyson, Tyson, Tyson. I knew you're memory was bad, but I didn't think it was this bad. You don't remember me at all?"  
  
"I, uh, um..." He stuttered out. He stopped trying to explain and looked at her closely. 'I don't know...' he thought in confusion. Then turning deeper into his mind he called along a link that was almost as old as he was. / Dragoon help me out here. Who is this girl? /  
  
// You don't remember her, Master? //  
  
/ If I remembered would I have asked for help? /  
  
// Iie, I guess not. This is Celestial Magi. The street girl you befriended in your old town. Ringing any bells? //  
  
'Celestial, Celestial, Cele... I remember!' "You're Cele, aren't you."  
  
"Well duh! Who'd you think I was the, Magistrate*?" She said sarcastically, dropping down to a crouch so that she was eye-to-eye with him. "Well you haven't changed much in the past 6 years."  
  
"Nope but you sure have. You're taller than I remember."  
  
"I was 7 when you left you baka!"  
  
"Oi! Lower the noise level would ya. Guess you haven't changed that much." He grumbled rubbing his ears in an attempt to get them to stop ringing.  
  
"And what, is that supposed to mean?" Celestial growled, swinging a closed fist at his head, which he expertly ducked.  
  
"Nothing. Oh, right. Cele, I want you to meet two of my friends, this is Rei, and that's Max... Max what's wrong?" Tyson asked glancing at his frozen friend.  
  
"Uh... um... eep."  
  
"I think I scared him, wimp." Cele answered rolling her eyes at the blonde.  
  
"Well I always said your glare could send a grown man running to his Okaasan." Tyson laughed as he stood up and walked over to Max. "Oi, Max snap out of it. Celestial won't hurt and/or kill you..."  
  
"Not yet anyway." Max paled, as did Rei.  
  
"Celestial!!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I give up. Try not to scare my friends so much, onegai?"  
  
"Okay. But you used to be just as bad as I am. Or did you forget that too?" She asked accusingly, turning so she was facing Tyson.  
  
"Nani!!" Max and Rei cried in unison. They looked at Tyson, wanting an explanation.  
  
"Uh, maybe this isn't the best place to talk about this. Lets go to my place, and I can explain everything there, okay?"  
  
The three other teens nodded their agreement and followed him out of the cookhouse with people staring at them as they left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay that's it for know. I'll update soon.  
  
DBFH: Oh joy... more torture for me.  
  
Savvy: Get over it DBFH.  
  
Okay lets clear a few things up:  
  
Hiretsukan – is bastard in Japanese. Trust me I looked it up.  
  
Kuso – is damn.  
  
Magistrate – is what the local prosecutor was called back then. Or something like that. I know what it means it's just hard to explain.  
  
If you have any questions feel free to e-mail me and ask or put them in your reviews and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Thanks and don't forget to review. 


	4. Discoveries

Hello Everybody!!! Here is chapter 4... I think... whaaa!! I forgot how to count!!!  
  
Savvy: Calm down freezewind this is chapter 4.  
  
Oh good. Phew!  
  
Savvy: Don't mind her, she just finished a math and two English exams. She's a little stressed.  
  
DBFH: Stressed!! Stressed is when you break down and have a panic attack. The Authoress' stress was to come home and relieve her stress by chasing me around the house WITH THE VACUUM CLEANER!!!!!  
  
Torture (of muses) has been scientifically proven to relieve all kinds of stress.  
  
DBFH: And who, may I ask preformed this research...  
  
My brothers and me  
  
Muses: YOU GUYS AREN'T SCIENTESTS!!!!  
  
We're not?  
  
Muses: NO!!  
  
Oh...? Anyway I want to dedicate this chapter to Wild Kitsune and Blut Erst, they helped me with finding a way to introduce Kai into this fic. He was hard. Grrrrr... he can be so frustrating, but I love him anyway. **Huggles Kai** anyway thanks guys. And check out Blut Erst's fic "Smooth Criminals" it's soooo good.  
  
Savvy: freezewind does not own beyblade or any of the OC's or their bit- beasts except for Serez and Icezray.  
  
"Blah" Talking 'Blah' Thinking //Guardians talking to masters // /Masters talking to guardians /  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
A young girl slinked stealthily through the shadows of the dark streets in Hamburg, Germany. She was following a blonde stranger that had walked through the town almost three times today. It struck her as suspicious that an apparent tourist walked around town but didn't do anything that normal tourists did like visit shops, look at all the sights, or went on any of the tours.  
  
She took off and stopped a few blocks ahead of him and waited for him to walk by. She tucked her shoulder length black her behind her ear, leaving her bright green eyes to gaze out clearly into the dark, unlit street. She lent against a post that was holding up an awning to shelter people from the rain that frequented this season. She pulled her cloak tighter around her self, hiding her green breeches and silver tunic from view. A town guard walked by with a torch casting frightening shadows across the girls face. The light emitted from the torch reflected off a strange all metal belt that was around her waist. It was in the shape of a dragon, it claws held on to its upper tail, and it's eyes were closed.  
  
The strange boy passed her and she started to follow again, her boot covered feet only making the tiniest bits of noise as she padded along behind him.  
  
The boy turned down a side alley and disappeared from the girl's line of sight, she blinked in confusion then followed carefully. When she reached the opening of the alley she edged her head around the opening. When she saw no one in the immediate area she ventured into the alley cautiously.  
  
She was halfway through the alley when she realized that something wasn't right about this. She turned to head out of the alley, but was attacked from behind.  
  
A hand clamped over her mouth silencing her yell, and an arm was wrapped over her arms and around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides and preventing her from reaching any type of weapon she may have.  
  
He growled a question in her ear in a language she did not understand. She growled at him from behind his hand, and tried to struggle free from his strong grip.  
  
He whirled her around, grabbing both her wrists in one of his hands and pressed the edge of a dagger against her throat with the other. "Who are you, and why are you following me?!" He growled this time in English.  
  
"Why have you been around the town three times today? You lookin' for somebody?" She asked around the blade that pressed perilously against her throat.  
  
"You answer my questions first."  
  
"Fine. My name's Skye. And I was following you because you seemed suspicious. Happy now blondie."  
  
"Watch it little girl. A deal's a deal. I am looking for someone. A girl about your age with a strange creature with her."  
  
"What kind of strange creature?" Skye asked suspiciously, twisting her wrist trying to get them free from the older boy's grip. The belt that was hidden beneath her cloak glowed for a second. The eyes opened and glowed a dangerous red colour, before closing again.  
  
His answer to her attempts to free herself was to tighten his already vice like grip. "A metal dragon looking thing without hind legs." He said evenly, bringing her arms up in between the two teens, causing Skye to take an involuntary step towards the foreign boy. "You ever see her, or it, around here?"  
  
"What makes you think I'll tell you, huh?"  
  
"If you have no information for me... Then I have no use for you." He stated simply bringing the dagger from her throat around so it was positioned over Skye's heart.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't feel like dying just yet. Speculia help me!!" The odd dragon belt around her waist flared a silver light and started to move. It unwrapped from around her waist and the two arm looking decorations – that were acting as a clasp – came to life and grabbed the dagger, stopping it's descent before it could connect with Skye's unprotected chest.  
  
"What the hell!?" Cried the blonde stranger as he tried to wrestle the blade away from the "belt".  
  
The creature's tail came around and lashed at the boy's wrist cutting it open, forcing the boy to let go of Skye's trapped arms. As soon as she was free she jumped back, putting a safe distance between herself and the stranger. "That's enough Speculia, I don't want him to bleed to death, just yet." The creature glanced back at her and nodded once. Turning back to the stranger his red eyes flashed angrily before letting go of the dagger, and bringing his tail up to slash across the boys face, leaving a thin line of blood to trail down his face.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't know who I was talking about?" He growled wiping the blood from his face with the back of the hand that wasn't bleeding. He pulled a scrap of bandage out of his black breeches and started to see to his freely bleeding wrist.  
  
"I don't remember saying that, do you Speculia?"  
  
"No mistress... he must be confused from all the blood he's losing." He growled, then laughed evilly and licked the blood from his tail.  
  
"Hehehe... you're probably right my friend. I don't like strangers coming into my town and disturbing the..."  
  
"If you'd told me what I'd wanted to know in the first place we wouldn't have had this problem." He snapped cutting Skye off. He tugged the bandage tight around his wrist with his teeth then faced Skye, looking the irate girl eye-to-eye.  
  
Skye looked at the stranger closely. He was dressed strangely, which was what had drawn her to him in the first place. His black breeches weren't all that odd, it was the light blue – almost white – short-sleeved tunic that he wore with it and the strange pendant he wore around his neck. Most men in these parts didn't wear jewellery of any kind, except for the people in the ancestral villages out in the countryside. A closer inspection of the necklace would have revealed the form of an ancient looking Whale engraved into it. On his feet were well-made black leather boots, and he wore no cloak, which was another thing that confused Skye. This spring was one of the coldest Hamburg had had in years, and yet this boy walked around like it was nothing. His short, scruffy blonde hair hid his blue eyes partially from sight, and did little to protect his already red ears from the biting wind.  
  
The stranger couldn't help but notice Skye sizing him up. He smirked wickedly, "See something you like, girl?"  
  
"Ugh! As if!"  
  
"Then why are you still staring at me?"  
  
"I am NOT staring. What's you're name anyway?" She demanded averting eyes and looking away from him to stare angrily at the wall behind him. She was angry with him, sure, but she was even angrier at the heat she felt rising on her face.  
  
He laughed at her. The laugh was cold, biting, and frightening. "My names Spencer Serov, and I have a proposition for you, Skye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Duke of Earl sat back in his chair and looked disapprovingly at the young man sitting in the chair before him. His navy blue hair (a/n: I screwed up on what Ian looked like in chapter 2, Gomen.) was in mad disarray and his clothes were still rumpled from his travels. "What is it about my daughter you wish to discuss, Ian..."  
  
"Tova, your Grace. My name is Ian Tova. My employer has taken an interest in your daughter, for reasons he would not disclose with me. He sent this letter with me explaining his interests in the Lady Lilzo." Ian answered handing the sealed envelope over to the Duke.  
  
He read the letter a few times until he had gathered all the information that was enclosed within. "Hmm, an interesting proposal. I will think on it and give you my answer tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Father?" Lilzo questioned from her seat, as she kept a firm grip on her giant snow leopards scruff. Ketsuna had taken a very deadly feline curiosity to the snakeskin looking belt that was around the visitor's waist. "Ket, stop it."  
  
"Yes, Lilzo. What is it?"  
  
"May I see the letter, seeing as how it concerns me?"  
  
"As true as that maybe, the letter is addressed to me. Not you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Lilzo, no is no." He told his stubborn daughter sternly. "Why don't you show Ian to the guest quarters. Go to the steward there and he will tell you what room young master Ian may stay in. Then you can show him around the Citadel."  
  
The irate girl would have argued further, but Ketsuna licked its Mistress' hand in an effort to calm her. "Yes Father. I will do as you ask." Lilzo sighed dejectedly, standing up and bowing to her father. She would have curtsied, but her black skirt was too short. Ian to bowed and headed out the door.  
  
"And Lilzo..." He called, as she was about to follow Ian out the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please change your clothes."  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
"You should learn to listen to your Father. He's only trying to do what's best for you." Ian said, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head. He opened one eye to observe the girl's reaction to his out of place comment.  
  
Lilzo looked at him sharply and Ketsuna growled and bared her teeth at him. "And you, should learn to mind your own business, Lord Ian." She snapped, picking up her pace as they continued their way down the hallway.  
  
"Uh... um hey! Wait up. I have no idea were I'm going in this place." He yelped as he matched her pace.  
  
"Well isn't that a shame." She sighed sarcastically.  
  
"You got a real attitude problem, Milady."  
  
"That's nice. Ket, you can go on ahead. You don't have to stay with me and Lord Grumpalot, here, if you don't want to." She said looking down at the snow leopard as they walked.  
  
The leopard just yowled at her.  
  
"All right then. I don't trust him either." She giggled ruffling her friend's pinked streaked blue fur in the wrong direction.  
  
"Grumpalot! Why I ought a..." Ian snarled dropping his arms to his sides and balling his hands into fists.  
  
"Try anything my Leopard doesn't like and she'll kill you where you stand." Lilzo warned looking at him over her shoulder.  
  
"I'd like to see her try." He challenged, halting in his tracks and crossing his arms over her chest.  
  
Lilzo turned to face him, with an eyebrow raised. "What are you here for really?"  
  
"What are you talking about little girl?"  
  
"Who are you calling little. I'm just as tall as you are."  
  
"I wasn't referring to your height."  
  
"Hn. I'm talking about what that letter said. I know you know what it says. I saw the look on your face when you told my Father you didn't. It was a total lie."  
  
"Says who?" He snapped defensively. 'How could she have guessed?'  
  
"I do. I could tell. Playing with the "peasants", as my Father calls them, has taught me a few handy tricks."  
  
"Okay so it was a lie, so what. What are ya gonna do about it?" he asked boldly, tilting his head to the side shadowing his eyes.  
  
"Nothing." She shrugged. Ian straightened, confusion evident across his face. "I don't care if you lie or not, I just want to know what you're actually here for."  
  
"Fine. But we can't talk here. Got any place that's not as open as this hallway?"  
  
She though for a while then an Idea came to her. "Yes, follow me."  
  
After walking for a few minutes through the twisting corridors of the Citadel, the two teens came to a set of doors. Lilzo put a key into the lock and turned it. She swung the door as quietly as she could, wincing when the doors old rusty creaked in protest at being used after such a long period of being dormant. Ian slipped in first, then Ketsuna, and lastly Lilzo who closed the door silently behind them.  
  
Ian flopped into an old cushioned chair and was assaulted by a cloud of dust. "Ugh, **cough, cough** did you have to pick a room that hasn't been used in a million years?"  
  
"Well this is the only place I could think of where we wouldn't be disturbed by my Father's Guard, or any of the servants. I doubt your boss would want to hear that other people heard this bit of information."  
  
Ian winced. She was right; he'd probably get into serious trouble just for telling Lilzo. "Okay look, I can't tell you all of why I'm here, well I could but I like living a bit too much to do that. What I can tell you is that I was sent to England to find you and two other girls. My employer wants you three to work for him. What for I can't tell you." He sighed and leaned back into the chair, careful this time not to send up another cloud of dust to harass his senses. "I can't even tell you why so don't ask." He cut off Lilzo when she opened her mouth to question her further.  
  
"Well that doesn't tell me a whole lot." She grumbled in defeat plopping onto an old wooden chair. She placed her chin into her palm and scratched Ketsuna behind the ears with her free hand. "Who are the other girls?" She asked innocently.  
  
"They're... Oh no you don't. You're not trickin' me that easily. Sorry but that bit of information's private too."  
  
"Damn it!" She cried in exasperation snapping her fingers.  
  
"Ha-ha, sorry but I wrote the book on how to trick people into revealing private information. You can't fool me with my own skills." He chastised her mockingly.  
  
"Why did he choose us? Surely there are other girls out there?" She asked watching his face intently, looking for anything that might give away his true intentions.  
  
"It's not what you all have personally, it's what you have at your disposal." He answered, glancing down at Ketsuna, discretely, who was asleep at her Mistress' feet.  
  
Lilzo say where he looked and most of what he had and hadn't told her fell into place. She wasn't stupid; just because she was young everyone assumed she didn't know how the political minds worked. Ian's master wasn't after her and the other girls precisely, he was after they're guardians.  
  
"Okay I understand. Thanks for telling me what you could Ian." She got up and headed for the door. She opened it and looked out into the hallway beyond, making sure no one was there. She motioned for Ian to follow her out. "Come on I'll take you to your rooms now."  
  
Ian's mind was whirling all the way to the guest quarters. 'Why did she give up so easily on the topic? She doesn't seem the type. Oh well I'll figure it out later.' He wouldn't realize what had happened until later that night.  
  
She dropped Ian off outside his room. "I'll show you around in the morning. If you need anything else just ask the steward at the end of the hall, he'll be happy to help you. Good night." She said and made her way back out the way they had come in, not waiting for an answer.  
  
"Strange girl, huh Wyborg?" He said silently to himself as Lilzo rounded the corner. The snakeskin belt around his waist filled out and came to life. It unwrapped itself from around his waist and made it's way up his arm to drape itself around Ian's neck.  
  
//Yessss Massster. Very Ssstrange, indeed. // It commented elongating its "s'" as it's forked tongue flickered between its large fangs. The snakes colouring was a strange combination of purple, green, and black, on its tail you could make out three deadly, pointed spikes.  
  
"Oh well, I'll worry about it in the morning. Tomorrow we have to find the other girl that's supposed to be in this town. Come on lets get some sleep." He slipped into his room and wasn't seen until the next morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Lilzo entered her room she locked the door behind her and ran to her closet. She pulled out a Midnight blue cloak, black breeches and tunic, and a pair of brown leather boots. She slipped out of her street clothes and pulled on these more suitable garments. She'd rather go in what she had been wearing but the guards would be on the lookout for her, so she hoped if she dressed like one of her fathers Couriers they would think nothing of her leaving at this odd time of night.  
  
Once she finished tying her boots she stuffed a change of clothes, fruit, and money into a travel pack, and some daggers into the belt around her waist. "I think that's all I'll need. What do you think Ket?" She asked pulling the hood of the cloak over her head hiding her gold streaked silver hair beneath the hood; it also hung low enough to hid her solid silver eyes.  
  
"Nothing that I can think of Mistress."  
  
"Good, then lets go warn Shikura and Chandra." She said exiting her room, while Ketsuna exited via the balcony.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shikura swept the last bit of dirt out of the church and leaned the broom against the wall. "I wonder if Lilzo's okay. She always gets in trouble for coming to the church." She said quietly to herself. She startled a bit when something dropped onto her shoulder. She looked down and saw her guardian, and friend, Chandra. Chandra was a small kitten with white fur; and gold streaks marked her huge ears, tail, and paws. She scratched the velvet soft fur between the creature's ears causing it to purr loudly. "Do you think she's all right?"  
  
"Of course. Lilzo's a resourceful young girl and Ketsuna would never let anything happen to her." She said reassuringly and rubbing her face against her mistress' neck. "Now stop worrying, so much. You have lots to do tomorrow and you need sleep."  
  
"**Yawn** okay, I guess your right. Could you wake me at dawn, I know you're usually up by then any way."  
  
"Yes, yes now go to bed."  
  
Shikura had only been sleeping for a few hours when loud pounding rang from the entry hall of the church. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from here eyes. "What's with all the noise?" She questioned the air around her sleepily, stifling a yawn. Chandra trotted out into the church to see what was going in. Shikura followed quietly, tying her nightgown up so it was above her knees, and grabbed her glaive from its niche in the wall. "Who is it, Chandra?"  
  
Chandra gasped, "It's Ketsuna and what looks like one of Lilzo's Father's messengers."  
  
"What? That can't be right. Ketsuna doesn't travel with anyone but Lilzo."  
  
Chandra watched as the small messenger continued to pound on the heavy wooden doors of the church. They finally got frustrated and yelled. "Shikura open up, please!" She whipped off the hood of the cloak and continued to pound and yell.  
  
"Lilzo!!" Shikura dropped her glaive and ran to the front door. She flung it open and caught the exhausted 13-year-old as she tumbled into the foyer of the church. "Lilzo, what are you doing here? What's wrong?"  
  
"A stranger came to the Citadel last evening (A/N: it's like 5 in the morning so when Ian showed up it was yesterday.) He gave my father a letter. I don't know what it said. Btu I questioned his reasons for being there on my own." She then told Shikura the conversation that she'd had with Ian. "From what he did and didn't tell me I found out what his Master was after, and it's not just us and that other girl. They want us and our Guardians as well."  
  
"But why? I don't quite understand. Why would anyone want our Guardians? Most people who know about them know that they only listen to the master or mistress that they've chosen."  
  
"I don't know all the answers, but I don't want to stick around and find out first hand. I'm leaving the city. I think my father plans to send me with Ian, so I'm leaving."  
  
Shikura stood up, pulling Lilzo to her feet as well. She reached around and shut the door, then walked to one of the pulpits and sat down. Sighing she leaned her head back and let her neck rest against the back of the bench. "Where are we gonna go?"  
  
"Well I... wait we! You're coming with me."  
  
"Of course, this boy is after me as well, correct?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then it only makes sense for me to leave town as well. And besides I couldn't let you go off by yourself somewhere, what if you got picked up by bandits, or Ian caught up with you and brought you to his Master. I couldn't live with my self if I let that happen. You're my friend, whether your Father likes it or not." She said with a tone of finality.  
  
"Thank-you Shikura." Lilzo said grinning. She leaped at her friend wrapping her arms around the older girls neck.  
  
"Your welcome Lilzo. Now we should get going. But what am I going to tell my mom?" She asked, the first hint of worry and grief seeping into her voice.  
  
"You could leave her a note, just make sure you put it somewhere where only she'll find it." Chandra offered, coming to curl up in her Mistresses lap.  
  
"Good idea. I'll do that then get my stuff together. I'll meet you and Ketsuna at the back door of the church."  
  
"All right. Come on Ket." Lilzo called, picking up her bag and heading to the back door as quietly as she could, so as no to wake up the young street children that were spending the night in the church.  
  
Shikura put the note in her mother's slipper, then slipped back to her room and changer from her nightgown into blue breeches, a sleeveless black tunic with golden wings encased in flames embroidered on the back, a pair of sturdy black boots, and a black cloak made out of leather to repel rain. She then used a blue scarf and pulled her black hair back from her face. She walked back to where she had dropped her glaive and put a cloth over the blade then tied it to her back. She stuffed grabbed some extra clothes, food and shoved it all into a bag, then grabbed what little money she had saved up for her self and put that into a pouch that was attached to her black belt. Making sure she had everything she said a final silent good bye to her mother and her home then joined Lilzo at the back door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A boy with, two-toned blue hair walked... actually it was more like stalked through the Russian city of St. Petersburg. He wore a black cloak, with a Phoenix emblem on his shoulder, the symbol of his house/family. Under the cloak you could make out baggy black breeches, with hands jammed into the pockets moodily, a dark blue vest unbuttoned pulled over a short sleeved tunic. His fur-lined boots crunched into the hard packed snow as he made his way to a restaurant, were he hoped he might be able to find some breakfast. Every other place had been closed, too full, or just not up to his standards.  
  
As he walked pass a side street he could here scuffling and arguing. He paused and looked down it. He shook his head and was about to leave, when a voice calling from the alley said, "That's right pal. Keep moving." The bluenette stopped in his tracks and looked back down the alley. Now he would have kept walking "if" they guy had not told him to, cause no one tells him what to do. He spun on his heel and walked into the alley.  
  
"Hey pal! Didn't I tell you to keep moving?"  
  
"Yes, but you see, no one tells me what to do."  
  
"That so?"  
  
"Ya. You got a problem with that?" He asked raising one blue eyebrow at him, a smirk playing across his lips. He quietly spread his feet farther apart, bracing himself for the fight that he knew was coming.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do." The other boy snarled swinging his fist at the smirking bluenettes face.  
  
He shifted his weight slightly and leaned to the left, letting the fist fly past his face and over his right shoulder. He then grabbed the boy's arm, turned completely around, and threw the boy over his shoulder, sending him hurtling into the street beyond. "Hn. Well that's to bad now isn't it?" He sneered, and turning back around he walked further into the alley to see what all the screaming was about.  
  
A young girl was curled up on the ground; her white gown was covered in dirt and had bloodstains in places. A crystal pendant swung on a plain black cord around her neck. "Just give us the jewel girl and we'll let you go." Snarled the man, who had her trapped against the wall, while standing over her with a knife.  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Well then..."  
  
"Hey you heard her, she said no." The guy with the knife turned and glared at the intruder.  
  
"And who the hell are you?"  
  
"The name's Kai."  
  
"And what are you doing here, Kai." He sneered at the younger boy, turning his attention from the girl to him.  
  
"Well, your "friend" at the front of the alley, said I should keep walking so naturally my curiosity was aroused. And I just had to see what was going on." He stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Your curiosity picked a bad time to kick in. You should leave while you can."  
  
"Now you see that's the kind of talk that got me into this stinking alley in the first place. No on tells me what to do."  
  
"I'm warning you boy. Leave now, or I'll send you to meet your maker."  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared. Someone please save me from this evil man. HA! Spare me old-timer. Now here's my warning. You and your rabble back off the girl and leave now, while you still can." 'Why am I helping her?' He questioned himself silently.  
  
"You're gonna kill us?" The man scoffed and then he and his friends proceeded to laugh until their sides ached.  
  
"No, not me I wouldn't dirty my hand s with your dirty blood. But my friend has no qualms with what blood spills onto him."  
  
"And what friend would that be unless he's invisible. Aren't you a little old for invisible friends, boy?"  
  
"Yes, but who ever said he was invisible?"  
  
The men looked around for any sign of Kai's "friend". They didn't see anything. Suddenly a screech sounded high above their heads, causing them to look up. A huge bird was circling over head, getting closer and closer with each pass. It came to a stop on the rooftop above them. They could now see it was a Phoenix, it's wings and tail-feathers aflame and eyes glowing a fiery orange.  
  
While the men's gazes were fixed on the flaming bird the girl quickly and quietly made her way over to Kai and ducked down behind him. "Thank-you." She whispered.  
  
"Hn. Get out of here." He snarled at her. The girl looked up at him astonished, but nodded and got to her feet. 'Man, helping people is overrated. But it'll piss off my Grandfather to no end, so I guess it balances out.' Kai smirked mentally.  
  
She turned to leave but turned back. "My name's Tanya, by the way. Thank- you Kai." She then left as fast as she could in her present state.  
  
"Hn, stupid girl." He muttered to himself, then turning to the Phoenix he said, "Dranzer! Do what you want with them. But don't kill them and don't come back covered in blood this time."  
  
//Master why can I not kill them? // He questioned Kai through the mental link he'd shared with the two-toned bluenette since Kai was a boy.  
  
/ That's what my Grandfather would want me to do, and I will not be his puppet any longer. Therefore no killing. /  
  
//All right, but maiming is okay? // Dranzer asked innocently.  
  
Kai couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes maiming is all right. But no killing." He reminded him. The great bird nodded before turning his attention back to the group of men on the alley floor.  
  
"You're going to let that thing kill us?"  
  
"No, just hurt you really badly. Bye now." Kai gave then a two-fingered wave as he disappeared around the corner. As he exited the alley he could hear the screams of horror and pain coming from the men and Dranzer screech as he tore flesh. Kai grimaced as he continued down the street. 'Damn my grandfather for giving Dranzer a taste for blood. It'll be awhile before I can break him of it.' He thought moodily.  
  
Tanya watched as Kai walked down the street, his hands jammed in his pockets and his face held an angry disgusted look. "What do you think Stephanie, his he worth helping?" She questioned the white-cloaked figure next to her.  
  
"It looks like he needs it. The hold of blood and pain on him is great." She answered, her voice had a far away, soft sound to it, lie her body was there but her voice was coming from somewhere else.  
  
"Yes I agree."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay that's the end of chapter 4. YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Wow this one took awhile. I'm sorry to say that the next chapter won't be up for quite awhile. I have exams coming up soon and have to get caught up on all my homework. So the next chapter won't be up till the end of May, beginning of June. I know I know so long. I'm not sure if I'm planning to do airs in this story or not. If you see hints in the story that there might be I'm probably unconsciously doing it. ^_^U. Tell me what you think, should I do pairings or not. And if you're wondering where Savvy and DBFH are, we had a bit of a disagreement earlier so yeah, they're shunning me. **Sighs** oh well they'll be back. ^_^. So until next chapter, byes and don't forget to review!!! 


	5. Explanations

Hey everyone... here it is the long awaited chapter 5!!! I know I said I wasn't going to be able to post for a long while, but the story wouldn't let me quit so here it is.  
  
DBFH: actually she skipped her homework and did the fic instead.  
  
I did not!!!! You lying dust collector!!! I did both. Well the stuff I managed to salvage before Nova set it on fire.  
  
Nova: but you said I could **pouts** This is my new muse Nova. Lady Leah gave him to me. **Huggles Nova**  
  
Savvy: DBFH did you want to do the disclaimer?  
  
DBFH: **Sigh** fine... freezewind does not on beyblade or any of the OC's and their bit-beasts, except for Serez and Icezray.  
  
"Blah" talking  
  
'Blah' thinking  
  
//Blah // Bit-Beasts talking to masters  
  
/Blah/ Masters talking to Bit-Beasts  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Raisa stared wide-eyed as she, and her burly pale-haired companion, entered the courtyard of a large stone Abbey. As they walked through the gates she saw a sign that read, "Balkov Abbey". She'd heard of this place; this is where they taught those children – whom the administrators thought were worthy – the dark arts of fighting, and some conventional techniques. Had to have something nice to show the parents to keep them disillusioned.  
  
Raisa's emerald green eyes scanned every inch of the snow-covered courtyard; it's training and practice rings, the trees that would be dead till spring, and the Pine Trees. She observed the guards in black cloaks as they stalked around the premises of the Abbey. She stopped in front of the stairs that led to the entryway of the foreboding building. She peered into any window she could see into, and that didn't have heavy deep purple drapes covering them, she took in every brick, every nook and cranny, everything and anything she thought she might have to or be able to use in the future.  
  
A cold shiver raced down her spine as she finished looking the Abbey over. She shook it off, blaming it on the icy Russian wind that bit into the exposed skin of her arms. The creature bundled in her cloak shivered slightly. Raisa looked down at the creature, her gaze, which had been emotionless and calculating a moment ago, softened as her eyes fell on her injured friend. "You fought well Durack. Rest now, you'll get better faster if you do." She told it softly, tugging the cloak tighter around her injured and exhausted friend.  
  
She looked up when footsteps crunched loudly onto the snow in front of her. Before she had a chance to look up her left elbow was grabbed and she was practically dragged forward. "H-hey!! Watch it pal! You almost made me drop Durack, you bastard." She snapped trying to pull her elbow out of the vice-like grip with little success. She was forced to either follow at the brisk pace her stoic companion was setting or be dragged across the grounds.  
  
"Does it look like I care?" The young man growled in question as he dragged the much shorter Russian through the snow. One arm held his injured Falcon against his chest while his other was angled back and holding the girl tightly.  
  
"Okay, I'll follow you. Just let me go before I fall over. You dragging me every where is not gonna get me anywhere fast." She growled back digging her heels into one of the steps. Her heels caught on the edge of the stair, effectively stopping the bigger boy from dragging her wherever he was heading.  
  
Bryan not expecting much resistance from the petite Russian; was caught off guard and released her arm in surprise when it would go no further. He spun around and glared down at the black and purple haired girl angrily. "Are you going to come with me or just stand there?"  
  
"I told you I'd go with you didn't I? I just don't appreciate being dragged around like some animal!" She shouted at him. Bryan just glared at her, but once again Raisa wasn't affected.  
  
This was one of the many things that confused him about this strange girl. No one, not even his five friends, could meet his gaze when he glared at them. Or they rarely could; Tala, Helet, and Kai could most of the time unless Bryan was extremely angry. Raisa glared back with just as much heat in her emerald eyes as he had in his own pale orbs. Another thing was, no one ever questioned him, but she questioned him at every turn to the point that he wanted to strangle her or at least break her jaw to get her to shut up. Although he highly doubted that would work either.  
  
She walked up the last few steps and strode past Bryan. He turned and followed her grumbling mentally to him self.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They walked down one of the many dark grey stoned hallways that riddled the Abbey like a labyrinth. By the time they'd taken three turns in the building Raisa was totally lost. 'I'm supposed to work here' she thought to herself. 'I'll get lost within the first five minutes.'  
  
A few minutes later Bryan came to an abrupt stop outside a small door. Raisa, who was trying to remember what way they had been taking, bumped into him not expecting him to stop so unexpectedly. "Ow!" she yelped as she fell back and landed on the floor with a thump.  
  
"Watch where you're going woman."  
  
"Me?! You're the one who stopped like that! It's not my fault, how 'bout a little warning next time."  
  
"You should have been paying attention." Bryan turned his interest from her back to the door in front of him. He dug a bronze, worn out skeleton key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock. The catch clicked and the door creaked open and Bryan slipped inside.  
  
Raisa got to her feet, careful of Durack who was still held securely in her arms. She stared at the door that Bryan had disappeared into curiously wondering where he'd gone. "He better not have ditched me in this confusing labyrinth called an "Abbey"!" She growled quietly, and mentally cursed Bryan to hell and back.  
  
Just as she was about to peer into the room, Bryan's head shot out. Raisa stopped just in time to avoid having their heads smash together. He glared at her his face only inches from hers. "Hn. Put your "pet" in here." He commanded stepping back into the room, allowing Raisa to enter.  
  
The room was spartanly decorated. It had a single bed in the corner, with a nightstand next to it. On the nightstand were a dagger and an oil lamp. Across the room beneath the window was an oak desk with papers set neatly in one of the corners, and a sword and cleaning kit took up the rest of the space, and on the far side of the room was a plain wooden dresser. "He's not a pet! Why can't Durack come with me?" She asked suspiciously as she walked further into the room.  
  
"He'll just get in the way."  
  
"Fine." She said and put Durack on the dresser. She walked back to the door and stopped in front of Bryan. "But if anything happens to him I'll kick your sorry ass from here to St. Petersburg! You got that." She added snappily, glaring up at him and poking his massive chest with one slender finger.  
  
"Whatever." He grumbled smacking Raisa's hand away and exiting the room. Raisa stood there and glared at him, silently fuming. "Are you coming or would you rather be locked in my room?"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh! Patience is a virtue you know Bryan." She smirked as she walked out of the room and leaned against the wall, tugging at her skirt when it got tangled around one of her legs. Bryan just grumbled as he re-locked the door and then proceeded to walk down the hallway. 'Jeez what a grump.'  
  
As they made their way deeper and deeper into the Abbey, Raisa saw more and more people her age, but what she found odd was the fact that all the people she saw were boys, either older, younger, or the same age as she was. They all looked at her oddly, with a kind of hungry look in their eyes, which made Raisa apprehensive and sent a chill down her spine. She unconsciously stepped closer to Bryan, almost stepping on his heels. 'Better to have him mad at me for stepping on him, than getting jumped by these creeps.'  
  
Bryan growled at the boys they passed who looked to closely at Raisa. He didn't know why but he felt protective of this girl and it frustrated him to no end. He blamed it on the fact that Boris and Voltaire wanted her in one piece.  
  
As they rounded what seemed like the thousandth corner a voice called out from somewhere in the dim, torch lit hallway. "Ah, Bryan. Excellent I see you've returned. I also see your mission was successful."  
  
"Lord Boris." Bryan greeted coldly, adding a bow only out of habit, not respect for the older man.  
  
Raisa blinked in confusion but said nothing. 'If Boris is his superior, why is he being so rude?' she contemplated silently. Raisa didn't bow; she just nodded her head politely, and studied this strange man through her black bangs. He was a tall, intimidating man, with purple hair quite a few shades darker than Bryan's own. His eyes were a strange red colour, which radiated a lust for power and maliciousness. He wore a dull grey tunic and black breeches beneath a black cloak that was trimmed with gold and held closed across his chest with a black clasp in the shape of a Phoenix.  
  
"Hello my dear. Welcome to Balkov Abbey. What do you think of our amazing facility so far Lady...?"  
  
"Raisa. No lady, just Raisa." She told him, raising her head. "It's big, and well taken care of. But a bit of a puzzle to get around in."  
  
"It's a security measure, to make sure that or facilities are not subject to infiltration by "unwanted guests". He told her, eyeing her suspiciously. They didn't know much about her, she could already be working for their enemies there was no way to tell. At this point Boris believed it better to be wary of her motives rather than trust her immediately.  
  
Raisa saw the doubt in his eyes, and gave him an innocent smile. "What's wrong Milord? Don't you trust me... you are the one who asked me to come here after all, are you not?"  
  
"That is true, yes. But you must understand my distrust... many people have tried to enter our building under the guise of being our allies, in hopes of finding out our secrets."  
  
"It's understandable... but you have nothing to fear from me. I have no intention of learning your "secrets". I'm just here about the job. If it's something I like, I'll do it, if not I'll leave and never mention my being here."  
  
"Of course. Come with me I'll give details pertaining to what we would have you do, and you can decide whether or not you wish to join us." He said giving her a deceptively gentle and friendly smile. 'Of course, you will never leave this place, unless we throw you out.' He added silently.  
  
Bryan eyed Boris as he walked by, Raisa tagging along behind. He grumbled quietly to himself and followed hoping that if Boris didn't notice, he could slip off and get out of the training that he had scheduled for today. He highly doubted it, but hey he could dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson, Max, Rei, and Celestial sat in the back room of Tyson's family's forge. Rei leaned against the wall facing Tyson; Max had claimed a piece of the floor as his perch and his back rested against the wall. Tyson and Celestial sat on some crated that had at one point held steel.  
  
Tyson sat on his crate staring at the floor, looking decidedly nervous and flustered. He was trying to think of the best way to explain his past to his two friends and was having trouble.  
  
He took a deep breath and looked at Max and Rei. "Look if I'm gonna tell you, you guys can't interrupt me, got that. Some of this stuff still burns."  
  
They both nodded, and Celestial just grunted. "I've heard this story already... tell me when you're done, Ty." With that she leaned against the wall, closed her eyes, and for all appearances went to sleep.  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes at the black haired girl. "Okay, here goes. When I was maybe two or three my Okaasan and half of our village's women and children were taken away or killed by bandits. My Okaasan was one of the ones who were killed. She died trying to protect a group of young girls that the bandits were attempting to take away. They shot her full of arrows like a pin cushion and then slit her throat while she begged them to spare the girls." Tyson's voice cracked slightly as he continued.  
  
"I watched the whole thing from my bedroom window where my Otousan had locked me up, to keep me from being captured or harmed. The attack left the village destroyed and the lives of many ruined. After we cleaned up and buried the dead, most of the villagers, that had lost someone, left and moved as far away as they could get. We moved as well; there were just to many memories for us to handle."  
  
He rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes, and took a deep breath. "My Otousan and I moved to a small village west of Kyoto. He tried to put on a brave face for me and continue on like nothing had changed; but I knew it was an act. I could hear him cry himself to sleep it night. Rumours travelled fast in small villages like ours, and with a few people from the same village as us all moving to the same place at once, people get curious and start to ask around. So by the end of our first week the whole village knew what had happened to us. The adults came to offer their condolences... the children did as well, but only in front of their parents. Behind their backs the poked fun at me, beat me up, and basically made my life a living hell.  
  
A year or so later, I was taking a back path to get back to my place, in hopes of avoiding getting the shit kicked out of me at least once that week. I was almost home when I heard the sound of a scuffle coming from deeper in the trees. I trail-blazed to where I thought the noises were coming from and reached the edge of a clearing. There I saw the group of village tough's that usually pick on me, beating on a girl a year or so younger than I was. The girl gave as good as she got, but she was quickly losing ground, there were three of them and only one of her. Seeing this reminded me of what the bandits did to the people at my old village, so I picked up some rocks the size of my fist, from the forest floor and let them fly.  
  
One boy dropped unconscious, but the other two only received huge lumps for my effort. Once they saw me I took off through the woods, leading them away from the girl, and maybe avoid getting caught myself. I soon enough I heard the sound of their footsteps following me. I ducked into a rotting, hollowed log, and waited till they past by. Once I was sure they were gone I crawled out and made my way back to the clearing.  
  
When I entered the clearing I was immediately knocked over and pinned to the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw a huge snarling black wolf standing over me.  
  
The girl came up beside it and pulled on its neck fur, in an attempt to get it off me. Once it had stepped away she climbed onto it's back and they vanished into the forest. I saw her once in awhile in the village pilfering food from the inattentive food vendors.  
  
A few weeks later I was on my way home, when the group of kids that usually gave me grief cornered me. After taunting me for a few minutes they proceeded to beat me up. Before they could get a chance to really lay into me they were barrelled over by the black wolf. After it got in a few bites and scratches they took off crying and screaming.  
  
That's how I met Celestial. She taught me how to fight, stand up for myself, and how to..." he paused searching for the right word. "... Detach my self from people so I wouldn't get hurt again. So basically I became a cold, heartless person around the villagers, and was still the same happy, slightly depressed kid around my Otousan."  
  
Rei and Max looked at Tyson with more than a bit of confusion on their faces. Max looked like he was still trying to digest it all, and Rei looked slightly suspicious.  
  
"But you've always been an open and happy-go-lucky type of guy... ever since we met you." Max pointed out looking up from his contemplation.  
  
"Unless that was another act too." Rei accused softly.  
  
"Ha. True I guess. I kind of mellowed a bit after we moved again. You guys didn't meet me right away. I'd actually been in Tokyo for almost half a year before I bumped into you guys. No one asked a lot of questions here so I was able to open up a bit more than before. I began to... not forget what Cele taught me, just not use it as often."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Tyson finished explaining the bell that announced the arrival of a customer rang out from the front room. "I got it Tyson, don't worry." His dad called from somewhere in the workshop.  
  
"Okay Otousan. Arigatou." Tyson called sitting back down. He hated greeting customers it was boring and tedious.  
  
"Welcome to the Kinomiya Forge. Can I help you?" Mr. Kinomiya asked grinning cheerfully at the young man who stood in front of him. He was a bit shorter than his 6'2, with flame red hair styled oddly, wearing a dark blue tunic, and brown breeches.  
  
"Hi there. I'm looking for someone... a few someone's actually. Think you might be able to help me?" asked the red head, grinning.  
  
"Maybe. I'm not familiar with most of the people in this city, but I can try." He answered, wondering why this kid just didn't go to the City Officials and find out where these people lived. "Why don't you give me their names and I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Great thanks a lot. I don't know their names off the top of my head... but I did write them down on a piece of paper. Ah here it is." He said pulling a scrap of paper from his pocket and handing it to Tyson's father.  
  
"Okay lets see here..." he mumbled to himself as he read the paper over. He did a double take as he read over the names. Three he definitely recognized, Tyson, Rei, and Max... the others he'd heard the three boys talk about; the three thieving companions Serez, Musica, and Christina. "Actually I know three of the boys, the others you'll have to ask them about. Hold on I'll get them for you." He said, disappearing into the back room.  
  
"He-he. Stupid old fool." Tala scoffed, looking at the array of swords that were displayed in the shop, while he waited. "He has no idea who I am and yet he goes to get them." He had to hold in the urge to laugh at Tyson's Father's lack of common sense. "What do you think Wolborg?" He asked turning to the ice wolf that lazed, curled up near the door.  
  
"Not the smartest man, in the world. But maybe he doesn't believe that a boy your age would even think about harming them or could be capable of doing any harm to his young." The wolf answered standing up and stretching before coming to stand next to his master.  
  
"Ha! Yeah I just look so innocent an incapable of committing violence."  
  
"They're in the back, you can go see them if you'd like." Tyson's dad said returning from the back room.  
  
"Arigatou. I'll do that." He bowed in thanks then he and Wolborg disappeared into the back room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christina walked through the door of a two level wood and brick house sometime in the early evening. She'd picked up few things for dinner, which was why she was late. "Alice, I'm home! I bought some bread to have with dinner, I hope that's okay?" she called to her foster mother. She put the bread and fruit on the counter in the kitchen then walked out into the sitting room.  
  
Wolfyena followed her young Mistress silently until they reached the door that separated the kitchen from the sitting room. The large wolf stopped just in front of the door, and snarled. The fur along her neck and back rose up on end, her ears were laid flat against her head, and her tail was outstretched.  
  
"Wolfyena what's the matter?" She questioned, then panicked slightly when the thought that something had happened to her foster mother. "Alice are you home?"  
  
"Yes dear, in the sitting room." Christina breathed a sigh of relief, but as she walked through the door she cast her black eyes quickly about the room, searching for what could have set her wolf off.  
  
In the room sat her foster mother, she was a tall thin women, with hints of grey starting to show through her shoulder length brown hair, a handkerchief was tied in it to keep it out of her light green eyes. She wore a pale yellow tunic, a blue skirt, and plain-strapped leather sandals on her feet.  
  
Across from her sat a young man with silver hair with blue and black highlights. He wore black breeches a light blue tunic, and black boots. Hanging behind him on the chair was a purple cloak and a belt with a sword thrust through one of the loops. At his feet was a white wolf, with eyes as blue as the strangers were.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked distrustfully, eyeing the boy with the contempt she had for all men.  
  
"Chrissie, at least try to be polite." Alice scolded gently. She knew of Christina's past and understood how the young girl must feel.  
  
"That was polite."  
  
"I apologize, for my daughters behaviour. She can't help it."  
  
"Hn, not to worry. I'm not offended." The stranger told her, sending a small smile towards Christina, who glared at him and held onto the scruff of Wolfyena's fur, for her comfort as well as to keep her wolf from getting to close to the boys.  
  
"You were about to introduce yourself before Christina joined us." Alice reminded him, as she motioned for Chrissie to take a seat.  
  
"Of course. My name is Helet, and this is my guardian and companion Deathren." He said nodding his head at the wolf at his feet. A low growl was heard coming from the black wolf that sat beside Christina.  
  
"Wolfyena cut it out." She mumbled to the angry creature. /Please calm down. Alice won't let you stay here if you act up like this. / She added mentally to the guardian wolf.  
  
//I'm sorry Mistress, but I don't trust the boy, or his wolf. Something just doesn't feel right about the two of them. //  
  
/I understand that... just try and keep your opinions to a decibel below human hearing okay. /  
  
//All right Mistress, I'll try. //  
  
"Sorry Alice."  
  
"You shouldn't be apologizing to me, young lady. You should be apologizing to our guest.  
  
Christina grunted in reply, disgust was plainly written on her face. She glared at Helet from beneath her black bangs. His face showed no emotion but his eyes held a mocking glint to them. She glanced at the wolf and saw that it's eyes held the same look as his master. 'Who are these two? And what do they want?'  
  
Okay that's Chapter 5. So what did you all think? I finally got that jerk Boris in here. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up... but I hope to get it up fairly soon.  
  
Nova: If you have any questions about the fic, put them in your reviews or email them to Freezewind... she doesn't bite... but just stay away from her if she has matches.  
  
Nova!!!  
  
Nova: hehehe.... Sorry... but it's true!!  
  
Savvy: Don't forget to review... Nova what are you....  
  
DBFH: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! That little winged lizard, just roasted me!!!!  
  
Savvy & me: **sweat drop** Nova....  
  
Nova: What? 


	6. What Choice Do You Have?

Hiya Evryone!!!! well here it is Chapter 6!! Sorry it took so long for me to post my summer job got in the way, and then i moved up to the Northwest Territories. It's so cold here.

DBFH: Well no one told you you had to move ya know.

I know that, but i thought it would be fun and a good experience... and i didn't think that it would snow until november, not three days after we arrived (Oct. 4.)

DBFH: Serves you right!

eye starts to twitch

Savvy: lay off DBFH.

DBFH: Fine.

Can you do the Disclaimer Savvy?

Savvy: Sure. Freezewind does not own Beyblade or it's many respected an loved characters. Nor does she own any of the OC's. She only Owns Serez, Icezray, and the plot.

Enjoy the fic. And don't forget to R&R!

Talking "Blah"

Thinking '_Blah_'

Master to Bit-beast /blah/

Bit-beast to Master blah

Chapter 6:

What Choice Do You Have?

Shura Mirklands ran down the hall away from her fathers study. She reached a crossroads in the hallway. Taking half a second to decide before she took a sharp left and headed to where her rooms were.

She entered her room in a cloud of black smoke that had been created by her bat-like guardian, Dusk. Once the large bat had soared into her chambers, Shura closed and locked the door. "I can't believe this! What made him think I'd just roll over and do what ever he pleased?" Fumed the redhead as she bustled about her room and packed up everything she thought she'd need: money, changes of clothes, some food, and other travel gear. She then picked up a hooded black cloak that lay on her bed, threw it over her shoulders, and flipped the hood over her head.

Once she was sure she had everything she would need, she unlocked the door and slipped through it, letting Dusk go first to get rid of anyone that got in their way. She hustled through the stone hallways of Mirklands Keep as quietly as she could in her lacy, black Victorian style dress, and cursed mentally as the heels of her boots made loud clacking noises as she hurried down the hall towards the stables – to her anyway.

Shura and Dusk ran into few obstacles during their escape. No one dared to stop the young Lady of the Keep when she was in a bad mood, the few guards that did try to stop the miffed girl were soon put to rest when Shura had Dusk use it's Perish attack to drain them of their energy, putting them to sleep for a few hours.

"Halt!" Called out a voice just as Shura was about to round the corner. Shura paused at the bend and glanced back over her shoulder at the person who had called out to her. She was taken aback when she saw the Knight and Captain of the Guard, Robert. He never usually tried to stop her when she ran away from home, which she did every now and then.

"What do you want Robert?" She demanded, turning to glare at the young Knight. Well not that young, he was actually only a couple years older than Shura's own 15.

"What are you doing? Scratch that. What have you done? Your Father is furious." He questioned carefully. It was always like walking on eggshells dealing with the fiery tempered Lady. Robert hadn't been at the Keep for even 6 months yet, but had quickly worked his way up the ranks to the Captain of the Guard. No one knew where he came from or knew that much about him. He looked nothing like any other person from this region. He had purple hair cropped short, about ear length, a few loose strands fell into his crimson eyes, but other than that it was all slicked back out of his face so he could see properly. He held himself in a dignified manor that didn't fit his station. He held himself like he knew he was better than the people around him.

"I did nothing, it's what he did." She snapped at him, looking down when she felt the skirts of her dress shift around her. Dusk had come back to see what was taking his Mistress so long.

"Well whatever has happened, it has caused your father to claim High Treason against the Mirklands line. I think he intends to get people to think you attempted to kill him. But instead of the usual death penalty he's ordered the guard to detain you and take you to a facility in Moscow, Russia."

"What? High Treason! That's insane I've done nothing to deserve such a accusation." Alarm bells went off inside her head. '_What is father thinking. Going to such extreme measures to send me to Russia. This isn't like him to be this rash. What did they promise him if he delivered me to Russia._' She thought to herself frantically.

"What did you do then?"

"Disobeyed his orders, nothing out of the ordinary for me."

"Why would you do that, what was the order?" Usually no one questioned Shura for her reasons for anything, but Robert had always been able to ask more than most. No one knew why, it just was.

"Why should I tell you Captain?"

"Because, I might be able to help you escape." He answered calmly taking a few steps closer, but stopped when Dusk hissed at him.

Shura looked up in surprise. She met Robert's eyes, searching for any falseness in his words. "Why would you want to help me? I have never done anything for you?"

"I have my own reasons for what I do. Lets just say, you going to Russia will not be a good thing. So I will help you escape if that means that you do not get taken to Russia."

"Why?" Shura asked, suspicion ringing in her voice. "Why would me going to Russia be a bad thing?"

Robert sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "That would talk all night to tell in its entirety."

"Well then just give me the short version of events, Captain."

"Fine, the short version. The short version is that a Russian man named Voltaire Hiwatari – along with his right-hand man Boris Balkov – are setting out to try and take over the world."

"Just how do they plan on doing that? Everyone else would band together and stop them before they could even make it through Poland and Ukraine."

"They don't plan on just using a human army. They have what you could call a reserve squad. An army made up of Humans and mythical creatures, much like your bat, Dusk."

"You mean they plan on using Sacred Guardians to try and take over the world?" Robert nodded. "That's impossible. They only do what their masters tell them, and the creatures themselves choose their masters. If they separate them they will not listen."

"Who ever said anything about separating them?" Robert asked looking at the younger girl. "Voltaire plans on using the guardians masters in his plot as well."

"That's why Father wanted me to go. Otherwise he just would have taken Dusk from me in the middle of the night... But surely they realize that if this war got out of hand that the Creatures and the Masters would probably end up destroying most of the world, before they even had a chance to enjoy the spoils of their victory."

"Oh trust me, they understand completely. In the eventuality that that happens, they plan on making the people – whoever is left – rebuild that which they destroyed." Robert explained heatedly, not liking the prospect of being anyone's slave.

Dusk screeched quietly, looking at his mistress. "Dusk wants to know just how it is that you know all of this. Frankly I'd like to know that my self."

"I work for a Lord named Stanley Dickenson. He has gathered together those he thought could handle the mission of finding out and stopping what ever is going on, before it gets to far into the game."

"Who else is there?"

"My self, and three of my companions. One operates in France, Spain, Germany, and the other East Coast and North Sea Countries, his name is Oliver. And the other two, Enrique and Johnny, operate in the rest of the countries up to Poland, although come to think of it it's just Johnny at the moment, but that's none of your business. Ukraine would not accept help, saying they could look after it, if it ever reaches their borders. And we left Switzerland alone because they are neutral."

"Only four of you are standing between this threat?"

"No there are six more people operating throughout Asia. There names I do not know. And one other who collects the information from us and gives it to Lord Dickenson periodically."

"Okay, so 11 of you. That hardly seems an adequate force to even go up against this threat let alone stop it."

"Look I can't tell you anymore. I've probably divulged too much information already. If you pass through France, try and connect with Oliver. He'll help you find a safe place to hole-up in, for a short time anyway." Shura nodded and turned to go.

She paused before taking the bend in the hall that would lead her to the western staircase. "What makes you think that you have a chance of winning?" She asked, looking back at the purple haired knight.

"Were hoping that some are like you, and will not wish to join but to put a stop to it instead. Or at least not have any part in it."

She nodded once more then continued on quickly down the hallway, with many thoughts rushing through her head, but the one foremost on her mind was that of escape and freedom.

Once Shura and Dusk reached the last staircase that they had to climb down, Dusk flew down and glided to a stop, landing next to the small door in the east wall that opened up right next to the stable that housed the Mirklands' Family mounts. He sat there in the shadows waiting for his mistress to catch up.

The door was slightly ajar when Shura reached it. She eased herself forward and peered out into the moonlit stable yard. Seeing no one in the vicinity, she stepped back and let Dusk glide through the door. Shura followed closely not wanting to be caught, grabbing a wall torch from the sconce that was on the outer wall next to the door.

Shura cringed when the hinges on the door to the stable made high pitched screeching sounds. She paused once the door was opened to make sure that no one had heard and were coming to see what the noise was. "Dusk, is anyone coming?" She questioned the bat who at the moment was hanging upside down from the roof's edge. Dusk had much better hearing than Shura and could tell whether or not some one was heading there way or just walking past. The large bat shook his head, and flew through the door gracefully. Taking that as an all clear Shura quickly followed.

They reached the stall that housed her slate-grey mare, and Shura hastily got to work tackling up the spirited horse. She pranced around sensing her rider's nervousness, by how quickly she was being saddled. After leading it out of the stall and into the walkway, Shura swung up onto the mares back and slowly walked her towards the door that they had entered through. The gates that led out of the Fortress were only a few yards away. Shura quickly scanned the area as she eased her mare out into the open. Not seeing anyone that would cause an immediate threat, she kicked her horse into a quick run and took off for the open country that surrounded the place that she had once called home.

"My names Spencer Serov, and I have a proposition for you, Skye."

Skye glared at Spencer, who leaned on the opposite wall of the alley watching the young girls reaction. "A proposition? What kind of proposition?" She asked suspiciously, glancing at the foreign blonde. The metal dragon, Speculia, circled his mistress once before coming to a rest, draping across her shoulders.

"It's really a fairly simple deal, even you should be able to grasp it." He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking steadily at the black-haired German across from him.

"Watch it, or the talk stops here."

"Fine, fine. Here's the deal. You work for my boss, do what he tells you to, no questions asked. And you get anything you could ever want. To a certain extent."

"Why does your boss want me? There must be plenty of other people that would be willing to work for him?" She questioned trying to keep the interest out of her voice.

Spencer grinned inwardly, '_Like taking candy from a baby._' Aloud he said, "That's true, but only you have what he needs."

"And what might that be?"

"That little dragon that's around your neck." He said pointing at the creature in question. Speculia raised his head, glaring at Spencer with one red eye.

"Speculia. What does he want him for?"

"Come see what he has to offer you'll find out."

"And just what is it that he's offering?"

"Power."

Now Skye was really interested, and had to struggle to keep it from showing on her face. '_I think I'll have a little fun first, before I agree to go._' She shook her head smiling.

"What's so funny?" Spencer demanded.

"So technically all you are offering me is power, right?"

Bells went off in Spencer's head. '_Damn not as easy as I thought it was going to be_.' He tilted his head to the side, shrugging one shoulder, "What more could you ask for. My boss can give you the power to do anything you want."

It was Skye's turn to shrug. "I have enough power here to do what I want as it is. I don't need anymore."

Spencer straightened up from his position against the wall, facing the German girl. "Look my orders are to bring you back with me. Either you come along of your own volition, or I bring you in by force."

"You just don't understand who you're dealing with Spencer. I am not some helpless little street orphan that can't defend herself."

"Oh I know exactly who you are, Lady Skye. Just because I didn't say so to begin with, didn't mean I did not know." Spencer smirked at the look of astonishment on Skye's face. One of his main skills was gathering information, and being able to keep that information from others.

"If you knew who I was, why did you not just take me with you when you jumped me from behind?" Skye demanded, moving herself away from the wall and more towards the opening of the alley.

"Because it seems that not many people know what the Dukes Daughter actually looks like. So I had to be sure. But I've known since you told me your name... Now are you going to come along like a good little girl, or does this have to get violent?"

Skye laughed, startling Spencer once more. "No I'll go. I was going to go all along, I just wanted to have some fun."

Spencer kept the confusion off his face with some difficulty. '_This girl is strange. But at least I've finished my job._' He shook his head and started to walk out of the alley. "Right then, come on. We leave in the morning, so I suggest you go home and get what ever it is you need. Meet me outside the Inn at the western edge of town. And bring your own horse and provisions. I don't share." He stated simply, with no room for any type of argument.

"Yes sir!" Skye said, saluting mockingly as she followed him out into the street. "But I have one warning for you, Spencer." He glanced at the younger girl, raising an eyebrow at her. "Don't cause any trouble while you're here. My Father isn't very lenient when it comes to outsiders. He'll most likely have you killed for the slightest offence. I don't think your boss would be very happy with you if you went and got yourself killed."

"No I suppose he wouldn't. But it wouldn't be my problem, would it?"

"Hmm, guess not. But I think you want the power that he's promised just as much as I do. So getting executed would not be in your best interest."

Spencer looked at her curiously. She wasn't as stupid as she led people to believe, '_She uses her innocent appearance and the naivety that people believe she has to her advantage, and to observe people._' He thought coming to the realization suddenly. "Your right it wouldn't. I'll see you at the Western Gates, tomorrow morning. Don't be late. I won't wait for you."

"Same to you. I won't wait either."

Spencer smirked; then turning he gave her a quick wave in farewell then turned left heading back to the Inn he was staying at.

"Itai! That hurts Rez!" Musica complained as Serez cleaned the cut that he had received from that crazy fanged boy.

Serez took the disinfectant away from the cut to look at it. All it really was was a wet cloth with salt on it. It had stopped bleeding and was scabbed over in places. "Well it had to be cleaned, unless you wanted an infection that is. Besides I'm done, so stop complaining Hatcher." She scolded patiently, tossing the cloth back into the slat-water bowl.

Musica poked at the cut winced then tried to glance down at the cut, but couldn't see it, so he'd have to take Serez's word that it was okay. "Who was that guy any way? Any ideas?" He asked picking his shirt and vest up off the floor and putting them back on. Musica looked over at Serez who was crouched down in front of Icezray. He knew that she was having a telepathic conversation with her Guardian Spirit. He sighed and glanced at Dimean. "What do ya think Dimean? Any thoughts."

"Plenty, all bad, none that would help us figure out who those two were." The small creature answered, looking towards the window.

"Icezray thinks we should ask Tyson. The boy seemed to know who he was."

"But Tyson said he didn't know him. How would that help us?" Confusion flashed across the young thief's face as he tried to figure out why they should ask the Smith at all. He said he didn't know the guy, right?

"It doesn't hurt to ask. Besides would you be able to think straight with some guy trying to squeeze the life out of you?" Serez asked.

"No I suppose not."

"Right then, let's swing by Chrissie's house on the way to the Kinomiya Forge." She said as she dug into her trunk and pulled out her throwing knives, and her sword. She strapped them all into place, the sword going to her side, one knife on each wrist and ankle, and the last one at the small of her back.

"Why? Her foster parents don't like us, remember." Pointed out Musica as they headed to the ladder that led from Serez's home to the streets below. "And why are you going out armed?"

"I just got this feeling. And I'm going out armed for the same reason."

"Not another hunch. Remember what happened last time we followed one of your hunches." He argued frantically. "I was aching for weeks after that."

"Yes I remember, but Icezray agrees with me this time. He says that Wolfyena seems distressed. But he can't find out why."

"Nani! Why not?"

"Wolfyena's not answering him." She said simply. Serez peered into the street making sure no one was there, then quickly proceeded out into the open.

"Okay. Dimean, go on ahead and see what's up with Wolfyena... Hey wait a second. Wolfyena would contact one of our Guardians if Chrissie was in a life threatening situation, so maybe she's okay."

"If that were true, then he would answer us." Icezray pointed out swooping around the two thieves.

"Then why isn't he answering you guys?" Serez inquired as they walked down Market Street. Serez stomach took that moment to announce that she was hungry. She rolled her eyes, but angled her walk towards a fruit stand. Musica continued walking like he didn't notice anything.

Serez faked tripping in front of the stand. She caught herself on the edge of the stand and pulled herself back up. Once she was straight she apologized to the vendor while sneaked an apple into her breeches pocket, then slipped back into the crowd to rejoin Musica and Dimean.

"Are you done?" Musica scolded quietly, glancing down at the younger girl in exasperation.

"Yes sorry, I haven't eaten all day." She explained biting into her apple with a content sigh. "So why isn't Wolfyena answering you guys?" She asked looking up at Icezray as they turned onto the street where Christina's home was located.

"Only one thing comes to mind." Icezray answered coming to land on Serez's arm and wrap himself around it. Once he finished he seemed to solidify and looked like nothing more than a Dragon Armlet.

"Another Guardian is in the room, is not friendly, and can follow are conversations." Dimean finished, going to hide in the darkened alley beside Christina's home.

"But the only other people in Tokyo with Guardians are us three, Tyson, Max, and Rei. Right?" Musica protested.

"Unless you count that stranger we ran into today." Serez pointed out logically. Her face fell suddenly as her words caught up with her.

"Christina!" They cried in unison. Fear for their friend made the two thieves run the last few steps to the door and pound on it.

'_If any thing has happened to her, I'm going to kill that guy, slowly._' Musica and Serez vowed silently.

'_Who are these two? And what do they want?_' Chrissie thought to herself as she straightened up from her crouch. She kept a hand wrapped in Wolfyena's fur to keep him from jumping at the other wolf.

"I apologize, for my wolf's rudeness. He's very territorial." She said to Helet through gritted teeth.

"That's quite alright. It's understandable." He nodded understandingly. Christina looked at him with confusion clearly written on her face.

Helet chuckled softly shaking his head at the young orphan. "Deathren does it as well, when he feels I'm threatened or someone is around that he does not trust."

Alice just nodded, it didn't make sense to her, but then again she didn't have a Guardian Beast looking after her. "So why are you here Helet?"

"I have come to offer your daughter a job." He said simply, turning his attention from Chrissie and Wolfyena to her.

Christina sat down on the other chair in the room; luckily for her it was at the far end, situated fairly close to the door leading out of the living room.

"A job? But isn't she to young?"

"I'm only 16, and she is only a year younger than I am, correct?"

"Yes, but..."

"My employer does not much care for the age of his workers. As long as the person is willing to earn their keep and put in a good day's work." He placated, seeing that Alice was getting nervous.

Before Alice could ask another question, Christina asked one of her own. "And where is this job? If you don't mind my asking."

"Of course not. It's in Moscow, Russia. The trip it's self is free as is food and lodgings. All you'd have to do would be work."

"And if I said I didn't want to go?" Christina's mind was racing. '_What the heck is going on? Why would some guy in Russia, be looking for workers in Japan?_' She thought to herself furiously.

"Well that is entirely up to you." He answered easily. If Christina hadn't practically grown up with Musica and Serez she would not have caught the lie and the underlying threat, 'Either you come with me willingly or I force you.'

"Thank you for the offer, but no thanks. I like living here in Tokyo just fine."

"Of course." Just then the white wolf at Helet's side looked towards the front door and started to growl. At the same time Wolfyena got up and ran to the door.

"Wolfyena what..." Then the pounding started. "I got it." Christina said jumping up from her chair and making for the door. Helet's wolf was suddenly there, blocking her way to the door.

"Get your beast out of my way." Chrissie growled, glaring at Helet with her black eyes.

"He obviously sees whatever is at the door as a threat, and does not wish you to leave the room." He stated calmly as he stood from his chair, picking up his sword belt from the back of the chair and placing back around his waist, he left the cloak where it was.

"Liar." She spat. "If that were true then Wolfyena would have stayed with me, not gone to the door."

"True. Fine how bout this one. Whatever is out there is a threat to me and you joining them would make it that much worse." Helet said grinning evilly. "Now how 'bout you reconsider that job offer, hmm?" he added coming to stand beside his wolf.

"Never. Wolfyena let them in!" She called to her guardian. The wolf nodded and turned to the door. He was surrounded by fire, and three bolts flew towards the door, it burst into flames and fell away from its frame.

Serez and Musica peered around the charred frame to look into the house. They both recognized the spiky hair of the boy from that afternoon. "You again. I thought so." Serez grounded out from between her teeth, stepping through the threshold, and into the house. Musica followed, with Dimean right behind. He called the scruffy guardian when he first saw Helet.

"You two again? Didn't you learn your lesson before about getting in my way?" He asked smirking at the two thieves. Musica's right hand went up to the newest cut; he dropped his hand immediately after he had raised it, and glared at the fanged boy.

"And didn't you learn it's dangerous to mess with our friends?" Musica snapped, one hand going behind his back, reaching fro one of the daggers he had there. He didn't draw it, put he kept his hand wrapped around the hilt. If Helet tried anything funny, he'd be ready.

Serez hands balled into fists at her sides, and the air around her became frosty. "What are you doing here?"

"Offering your friend here a job, but she has refused to come along cooperatively. So, alas, I must resort to force." He said the last with mock sadness and disappointment. Deathren, take the girl."

The white wolf advanced on Christina, a snarl trickling from his mouth as he advanced. Chrissie backed up putting herself between the wolf, and her adoptive mother in case they tried to use her to get to her. "Wolfyena!" She cried when the wolf jumped a few feet towards her. Wolfyena charged past Helet spinning him around, and leaped onto Deathren's back, grabbed his neck in her jaws, and bit down hard.

Musica growled quietly, trembling with rage. He turned and mumbled something to Serez before slipping back out through the charred doorway.

Helet laughed at the fight that was taking place between the two wolves, taking joy in the pain that would be caused to the young black haired girl to have her wolf injured while she watched and did nothing, because it would be all she could do. His laugh was cruel and frightening and sent chills down Serez's spine.

He turned to look back at Serez and Musica. He laughed again, this time it was mocking. "It looks like your friend has deserted you girl, as has his filthy little beast."

"Musica does his own thing, and I do mine. Question for you, boy. Are you all talk and your wolf does your fighting for you? Or, can you back up your talk?" She asked her own voice holding the mocking and cynicism that she had for everyone she didn't know or trust.

"Do you wanna try me girl?"

"Si." She answered, accidentally slipping back into her native tongue, Italian. She slid her feet until they were a shoulder width apart. Knowing Rei since she was 7, she had picked up a few handy skills, one being how to defend herself, to some extent.

"Suit yourself. But don't blame me when you're bleeding all over the floor." He snarled, advancing towards the small Italian girl. Serez just smirked. She knew she was going to regret this when she felt the bruises tomorrow, but she was going to go down fighting.

A scream came from the living room followed by a howl and some more snarls, and snapping of teeth. Both teens looked towards the fight for a few seconds. Serez recovered first from the spectacle of blood and fur; she threw the first punch. It connected with the side of Helet's face just below his eye. His head snapped to the side and he staggered, not expecting so much power behind the punch of some scrawny street-rat. He turned back to Serez, a hand touch the red mark on his face gingerly. "Didn't forget about me now, did you?" She asked mockingly, dancing back out of his reach.

"You'll pay for that girl." He snarled dropping his hand from the side of his face and reaching for the sword that was at his waist.

'_Hurry it up Musica._' She pleaded silently. To Helet she said offhandedly,

"You're probably right." She reached for her own blade, preparing herself for the fight that was about to come.

Well that's it. Finally. hope you all enjoyed this enstalment in Beyblade: Midieval Style! Tell me what you guys thought, i accept all kinds of feed back good, bad, indifferent.... i will try to get chapter 7 up A.S.A.P. Don't forget to Review!!!


	7. Breaking Away

Here it is, Chapter 7!

DBFH: About time.

Zip it or i through you in the snowbanks outside.

DBFH: zips it

Savvy: those two rolls eyes Nova could you do the disclaimer.

Nova: Sure ahem Freezewind does not own and will never own Beyblade or it's many loved characters, nor will she own all the incredible OC's that are in theis fic. she only owns Serez, Icezray, and the plot.

All:Enjoy the fic!

**Chapter 7:**

**BreakingAway**

After wandering around the city for another hour or so, after he had saved Tanya, Kai had finally found a decent place to eat. It was a quiet little restaurant, with very few tables, light filtered in through the windows, giving it a homey feel. The floor was wood, like mostly everything else in the café, the walls were gray bricks, and had pictures hang on them to keep the room from feeling cold and un-welcoming.

He finished feasting on eggs and bacon for breakfast and was now just lounging in his chair and drinking the rest of his tea; the restaurant didn't serve alcohol this early in the day. He observed the other people walking in and out of the restaurant catching snippets of conversation here and there, not really paying attention to anything. His eyes scanned the room for anything that he might deem as a "threat", actually more of an annoyance.

He reached back into his cloak and pulled out an envelope, with a strange seal on it. He had received this later a few days before leaving Moscow… a couple days after Tala and the others had left for various places for reasons that they couldn't tell him. They would have but Voltaire and Boris had both been there when they had left and hadn't had a chance. He pulled out the letter and read it over once again.

**_Lord Kai,_**

_**You do not know how I am, that's not important right now. I have something's to tell you that concern your Grandfather, Voltaire, and his lieutenant Boris. As you may have seen or heard they have been collecting Spirits of great power and bringing them to Russia. Your own Dranzer is one of these Spirits, as well as those of your friends. The found those in Russia before any of you were ever born. Now they are collecting, or capturing in some cases, Sprits from all around the world. Until now they have not been able to control the ones they have. You see in order for them to be… controlled, for lack of a better word they have to have a sentient being to protect.**_

_**As we speak your Grandfather is sending out his agents to collect these Spirits who have people to look after. They must not fall into his hands, the more that we can take from him or keep away from him the better. Why am I telling you this you may ask? I'm telling you because you need to know. He is trying to take over the world, using these Spirits. And he will most likely try to use you and your friends as well. **_

_**In this letter I have enclosed a location that you may go to. There are others there that feel like I do, and have agreed to help me fight the war that may come… but we need someone who has been on the inside and knows how Boris and Voltaire think. That is why I have sent you this letter Kai. We need your help, more than anyone else's.**_

_**Whether choose to help us or not is up to you. You are still welcome to come here to get away from your Grandfather.**_

_**The location is on the back of this letter.**_

_**One Who Knows**_

Kai frowned at the letter as he let the information that was in it sink in. _To go or not to go, that is the question. Getting out of Russia and out of my Grandfather's grasp sounds like a good idea. But do I want to help these people… I can decide when I get there I guess._

Kai was getting annoyed with all the chatting that was going on around him, rising to a dull buzz; as he was about to call for his check he noticed two people walk in wearing cloaks that were much like the one that was draped over the back of his chair. One of the cloaked men was just a guard, Kai could see bits of the armor he wore peeking out from underneath his cloak; he didn't worry the young Russian. What worried him was the man he was guarding. He was a portly man, gray hair and eyes, and his cloak hid his clothes, and any jewelry he may have been wearing, effectively hiding his social status, keeping people from guessing just who he was.

Kai cursed mentally and tried to get to the counter and pay his bill before the man spotted him. But it seemed that luck would not be on his side that morning.

"Ah, Kai, there you are." The man called halting the teen and chasing away any thoughts he had had of escaping.

Kai grimaced as he slouched back into his chair. _Damn it! Almost made it._ "Hello Voltaire. What are you doing here?" he asked as he straightened in his chair and tried to keep the disgust from his voice.

"You will address me as either Sir, or Grandfather. Is that clear, Kai?"

"Yes, _Grandfather_." He sneered, distaste showing clearly on his face and in his voice.

"Good," Voltaire said ignoring his grandson's rude tone. "What are you doing here anyway? I gave you specific orders not to leave the Abbey."

"Which is exactly why I left. I'm not going to be one of your little pawns, Grandfather. Not anymore. Consider my leaving my… letter of resignation." He told the old man loftily. The look on Voltaire's face made Kai laugh aloud. "What's wrong Grandfather, not used to seeing one of your toys acting on it's own?" (A/n: I think this is a quote from somewhere maybe even the actual show can someone tell me where it's from)

"You insolent little…" he trailed off into various muttered curses.

"Tsk, tsk, Grandfather. Such language." He held up his hand a waitress appeared with his check. He signed it and handed her enough for the bill and a sizeable tip; just incase the place got damaged. The lady bowed her thanks then left the table quickly, sensing the danger, and anger that radiated off the Old Russian.

"Kai! Don't you dare walk away from me!" Voltaire shouted as Kai turned and headed from the door, pulling his cloak on as he went.

He looked over his shoulder and glowered at Voltaire before smirking at him. "Are you going to stop me old man? You forget any harm you try to cause me Dranzer will pay it back to you ten-fold. So I wouldn't try anything if I were you." He chuckled as he saw Voltaire's face go from sheet white, to mottled purple, then red. "See you around." With that he exited the eatery with a laugh, and bowed mockingly to the Lord before letting the door swing shut behind him.

_Well I feel much better, now that I got that monkey of my back._ Kai thought to himself as he strode up the street and away from the café. /Dranzer. Where are you/ Kai called, stretching his mind across the link that connected him to his Guardian.

I'm above you Master Kai. There seems to be a problem further up the street. It extends for a bit in either direction. Going around it would most likely take more time than waiting for it to be dealt with.

Kai sighed in exasperation. /All right then, come down here. And shrink your size this time. / As soon as Kai arrived at the edge of the crowd he felt a weight settle on his left shoulder and felt his Guardians wing feathers brush past his hair as he settled himself on his master's shoulder.

"Did you see what was causing the disturbance?" Kai whispered glancing at the phoenix out of the corner of his eye as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

"Yes. Do you remember the girl you saved earlier?"

"Hn."

"Some of your Grandfather's guards were trying to catch her."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But they can't get close to her now. There is a woman standing over her. Protecting her from them."

"One women cannot stop my Grandfather's Guard." He finally made it to the front of the crowd and was surprised by what he saw.

"She can if she's a Guardian Spirit."

* * *

Tanya knelt on the ground hands held out in front of her. The pendant that had been around her neck earlier, now floated above her hands emitting a soft white glow. The spectral like Spirit floated in front of Tanya her hands crossed in front of her, palms facing inwards. Surrounding them were 10 guards in dark body armor, with a black phoenix outlined in red emblazoned on the front.

Tanya face was pale with fear, as she cast nervous glances at the soldiers around her. Her whole body was shaking, and her lips were moving as if she was mumbling a prayer or something of the kind. Kai turned his eyes from the frightened girl to the creature that hovered in front of her. It appeared to be the same height as Tanya, but how Dranzer was able to tell it was a girl Kai didn't know. A white cloak covered it from head to foot. / Dranzer. How did you know it was a woman/

That's easy Master. I just asked her. Kai deadpanned at his phoenix's answer.

Are you going to stop them. She won't be able to deter them for much longer. There are too many of them.

/ I suppose I have to. No one deserves to be under my Grandfather's thumb. / Kai answered striding towards the soldiers. _This is so annoying. I'm going to have to keep her with me, or _Grandfather _will keep after her._ Kai snarled mentally as he reached the first guard.

"What's going on here?" Kai demanded, tapping the guard closest to him on one armored shoulder. Dranzer took off from Kai's shoulder to circle the people gathered there.

He turned to glare at the person who dared to interrupt him. His face paled to the color of the snow that was on the ground, when he saw who it was. "Lord Kai. What are you doing here? I thought you were at the Abbey."

"I left. Now explain to me why you are attacking this girl."

"Your Grandfather has ordered her to be taken to the Abbey."

"She obviously doesn't want to go with you. Leave now and never show yourself here again… any of you." Kai said his voice carrying across to the other guards.

"I'm sorry Milord. But our orders come from Voltaire not you." He said a hint of nervousness edging into his voice.

Kai smirked again, causing the guard to take a step back. "I understand." The smirk was anything but friendly or understanding. Kai held out his arm and Dranzer landed majestically screeching as he did so. "Well then I'll just have to put a stop to this the hard way." His auburn eyes became cold and dangerous. He raised his arm sharply, and Dranzer jumped and flew away from Kai. "Dranzer. Spin Fire!"

Dranzer screeched and rose rapidly into the air spinning in tight circles as he did. Ball's of fire flew out from his body and rained down on the guards melting their armor and burning any skin it came into contact with. Once he reached his desired height he started to spin in wide circles in the air still raining fire, but also starting to kick up a wind. The two elements started to merge to create a giant fire-tornado.

The guards that were farthest away broke ranks and ran from the Phoenix's attack, shoving people in the crowd left and right in their escape.

Dranzer stopped circling and just hung in the air above his fiery creation. Kai eyed with satisfaction before turning back to the guards. "Anyone else want to still try and take the girl to Moscow?"

The guars shook their heads frantically. "No Milord. Were sorry we'll go." They bowed quickly then left the way their comrades had gone.

"Losers. Why the Abbey employ's such wimps is beyond me… Oh well it's not my problem anymore. All right Dranzer, that's enough." Dranzer screeched in disappointment at not being able to use his creation. The tornado just suddenly stopped spinning, fire and wind flashing out once before going back to where ever it was conjured from. He swooped down to once again sit on Kai's shoulder. As he settled himself he nipped Kai's ear to show his displeasure at not being able to use his fiery creation.

Kai winced and glared at Dranzer out of the corner of his eye, as he approached Tanya and her Guardian Spirit. As they approached the Tanya, who was still sitting in the middle of the street, the Spirit's for wavered and disappeared. Kai blinked but didn't think anything of it. He glared down at Tanya as she slowly and unsteadily got to her feet.

Once she was balanced on her own two feet she grinned at Kai and nodded her head in thanks. "Thank-you again for saving me, and Dranzer too. Stephanie couldn't have held them back with just her presence for much longer." She pushed back some of the strands of her long black hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Stephanie?"

"My Guardian Spirit. She's actually called White Angel, but I just call her Stephanie. It's a lot shorter."

"Hn. Come on, we have to get out of here before my Grandfather send more guards after you." Kai said, turning on his heel – cloak swirling around him – and striding back towards the crowd.

"Wha… hey wait up." She yelped as she walked quickly to catch up with the young Russian. "Why does your Grandfather want me?" She asked when she had reached him, keeping close as he pushed a way through the crowd, which was slow to dissipate.

"He probably wants you're Guardian. As to why… I have no idea."

Tanya paled at the thought of her Guardian being taken away from her. "Where are we going to go? I don't think Russia's safe."

"It's not… I know someplace we can go." He said thinking back to the letter. "But it's far and will take us awhile to get there."

Tanya shook her head. "I don't care how far it is. I just want to get away from here… Stephanie's all I have left of my family. I don't want to lose her. I'll do anything if it means that she's safe."

Kai glanced back at her briefly. Her face was set in a determined scowl and it filled her eyes. His eyes softened briefly and he smirked. _She might be able to keep her Guardian and herself safe after all._

_

* * *

_

Shikura and Lilzo moved as quickly and silently as they could through the streets of Earl. Rain pounded down on them, causing their hair to stick to their faces, and their cloaks stuck to their arms and legs, tripping them as they ran. In the distance the sun was starting to rise. Only the most stubborn merchants would set up their stalls in this weather. The streets would be practically deserted

"Do you have any idea where we're going to go Lilzo?" Shikura asked as she ran, almost tripping over her cloak.

"No, not yet anyway. I just wanna get out of the city. I don't care where."

Chandra nearly tripped into a puddle when she heard Lilzo's reply. She sprang over it at the last minute and leapt up onto Shikura's shoulder so she could glare at the two girls. "You mean you two have no idea where you're going!" She yelped in exasperation.

"No. All we know is that we have to get out of here and as far away as we can get." Lilzo panted. They reached an alley that ran behind the main market square and one of the Inns. "I need to rest, I can't run anymore." She dropped to the ground and rested on all fours her head lowered and heaved in as much air as her lungs could hold.

Shikura crouched down and let her head fall onto her chest, as she too tried to regain her breath. Shikura glanced down at her young friend, and suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She had forgotten that Lilzo was younger and shorter than she was; she acted older than she really was. Lilzo legs were not as long as hers and the young girl had had to run twice as fast to try and keep up with her long-legged friend.

"I'm sorry Lilzo… I should have slowed my pace…I forgot you're not as tall as I am."

Lilzo gave the older girl an exhausted smile, "Don't worry about it, Shikura. We have to get out of the city fast anyway. I'll be all right with a bit of rest. I should have taken some horses from the stable, then we would have been out of the city ages ago."

"True, but normal animals don't like Ket. They wouldn't go anywhere near her. Remember." Shikura pointed out, scratching the fur between Ketsuna's ears.

"Yeah I guess so." She agreed, still looking a bit upset with her self. The sat there for a while, letting the rain – which was starting to slow down – wash over them as the rested. After a few minutes Lilzo slowly got to her feet, stretching out stiff muscles. "Okay I think I'm okay to continue… and don't slow down just because I'm short and slower than you are." She told her friend sternly as she shook her head trying to rid herself of the fuzzy sleepy feelings that were working their way into her body.

Shikura smiled at her friend's stubbornness. "Okay Lilzo." She checked around the corner to make sure the road was clear before taking off across the road and into the next alley, Lilzo right behind her.

Ketsuna followed behind the girls, while Chandra made her way up to the rooftops to follow them from above, and warn them of any dangers, that Ket might not see.

* * *

Ian sat in the window alcove, staring out at the muddy ground, and dreary morning that hung over the Citadel. "This is boring… I thought that Lilzo girl was supposed to show me around the citadel this morning. It's almost lunch!" He continued to grumble until her heard his door creak open slightly.

Wyborg slithered through the door, heading straight for his short Master. It was kind of hard to tell, but Ian thought that he looked kind of worried. "What's up Wyborg?"

Massster, Lady Lilzo is missssing. Asss isss her Guardian Ketsssuna.

"What! How, when, where?" Ian depended, staring at the snake with wide Crimson eyes. _Shit, Boris and Voltaire are going to kill me._ He thought fearfully.

I don't know. Maybe she found out more from your coversssation than she let on.

If it was even possible Ian's eyes expanded even further. "Damn it all! Come on Wyborg. We have to find her before she gets too far." He jumped up from his seat and grabbed his black cloak that was sitting on the edge of the bed. Wyborg Slithered up his leg as he walked towards the door and settled himself around Ian's waist, to once again become the snakeskin belt he was last night.

What about the other girl that livesss in the cccity Massster? She may have warned her as well.

"What makes you think they know each other?"

Nothing, but it'sss better to be sssafe than sssorry.

"Good point. We'll go check out the church first and if she's gone as well, I'll assume she's gone with Lilzo and hunt them both down."

_I'll worry about the third girl later. Right now priority should be the two runaways. Though how I'll contain them until I reach Russia is going to be a bit of a problem._ He thought to himself as he strode through the hallways heading towards the stables where he housed his horse last night.

_Huh, I wonder if Tala and the others are having as much fun as I am._

_That's chapter 7, Finally. i apologize that it wasn't as long or as detailed as my other ones. I tried but the words wouldn't come... so i went back after i typed and added as much detail as i could. Chapter 8 might be awhile incoming, but it will be posted... this year, U and expect it to pick up a bit more from now on as well more fights and the lot._

_i will do more on what's happening with Ian, Lilzo and Shikura, in part of the next chapter, since i didn't spend much time on them in this one._

_Savvy: thanks for reading!_

_Nova: Please RR_

_DBFH: it's freaking coldup here!_


	8. You're Mine

_Blah _thoughts  
**Blah **Guarian mind speak  
/blah/ master mindspeak.

**_Chapter 8:_**

**_You're Mine_**

Ian jumped up the steps that led to large, brick church, careful not to slip in any of the puddles that covered them. He shook the water from his messy navy colored hair, and pushed it out of his crimson eyes. Even though it had stopped raining earlier that day, a lady had dumped some soapy water out of her window as he was walking under it, covering the diminutive Russian in soap and water.

He straightened his green cloak before he started pounding on the large wooden doors of the church. "Hey, open up in there!" When no one answered right away he continued to yell and shout at the occupants that he knew had to be inside the church. It was Sunday and service hadn't ended that long ago.

"Hold on, I'm coming, I'm coming." Sounded a voice from inside the church. Ian heard what sounded like a bolt being slid out of place, and then the scraping of the door being dragged across the stone floor as it was opened.

"Hello." Ian greeted frostily. He was a little miffed with having being kept waiting so long, in his uncomfortable wet clothes. His foot tapped against the stone foyer impatiently, making a squelching sound as the water that was trapped in his boot squished around.

"Can I help you, young man?" asked the women that stuck her head out the door. Her shoulder length blonde hair fell into her face, shading her brown eyes from the sun that glared over the top of the other buildings and flashing off the bits of metal that were everywhere.

"Yes, you can. I'm looking Shikura Caryuski. I was told I could find her here." He eyed the older women skeptically looking for any sign that she might be hiding his target.

About to answer the young Russian, she stopped when she remembered the note that Shikura had left in her slipper:

_**Dear Mother,**_

_**I'm sorry to have to leave without telling you face-to-face, but it couldn't be helped. There are people after me. People who wish to use Chandra and me for some evil purpose. So I'm leaving with Lilzo and Ketsuna. I can't tell you where I'm going; I don't even know where we're going. But please do not let on that I have left, we need the time to get away.**_

_**I will return when all this is over, I promise.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Shikura**_

She grinned sweetly at the boy, and shook her head. "I'm sorry young man. She isn't here. She's out in the market buying wares from those merchant's who are gutsy enough to set up shop in this ghastly weather. She should be back later tonight if you'd like to try then?"

Ian eyed her skeptically, but nodded nonetheless. "All right. I'll be back later then. Good day, miss. Sorry to have bothered you." He turned on his heel and jumped down the steps to where his horse stood waiting. To Ian's annoyance the saddle had dried off even a little from when he was drenched on the contrary all the water had pooled into the middle of the saddle. He grumbled darkly as he swiped at the water, trying to get most of it off, so his ride back to the Citadel wouldn't be completely uncomfortable.

* * *

Tyson, Max, Rei, and, Celestial stopped there chat and looked up as their visitor came through the door that from the front of the store to the back. The first thing they all noticed was his gravity defying red-hair. Max being the kind of person he is, greeted the newcomer first. 

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm Mizuhara Max." His grin reached his eyes easily, but faltered slightly when the boy didn't offer a greeting in return. He glanced at his two friends and shrugged. The white wolf at the boy's side eyed the small group warily. All had Guardian Spirits and therefore all were considered a threat.

Cele was looking at the emblem that was emblazoned on the necklace he was wearing. It was a gold chain with a silver pendant, and etched into the pendant was a black Phoenix. Her narrow black eyes narrowed in thought as she tried to remember where she had seen this symbol before.

Tyson noticed her staring at the boy and nudged her in the arm. "Cele, it's rude to stare, ne."

She blinked and looked over at Tyson. "I know I've seen that Crest before." She mumbled motioning at the Boys necklace. "Doesn't it seem familiar to you at all, Ty?"

Tyson looked at the object in question. Something seemed to click when he got a good look at it. The boy was talking to Rei at the moment and had turned to get a good look at the Neko-jinn. He nodded at Cele's question. "Yeah it does, but I don't know where from."

"Something you two find interesting about my chest, or do you just have a staring problem?" The boy asked raiding a blood-red eyebrow at the two friends. Cele scowled up at him and Tyson blushed slightly shaking his head.

"No, we were just admiring your pendant. We've seen it somewhere before and couldn't remember where." Tyson explained regaining his composure.

"Well you could have just asked to see it then. My name's Tala by the way. Tala Valkov. And this is my Guardian, Wolborg." He introduced the wolf and ruffled the fur between his ears. Wolborg growled in annoyance, but tolerated it.

"I'm Kinomiya Tyson."

"Celestial Magi."

"Rei Kon."

Cele continued to think about where she had seen the Crest before, while the four boys talked about something or other. /Notath. Have you seen this symbol before/ She asked her Guardian. He had a much better memory than she did, and would most likely remember.

**Yes I recognize it.**

/From where/ She demanded, almost shooting up from her lounging position she had on the ground, with her back against the crates, her hands crossed over her stomach.

**Do you remember when Helet, attacked you and Tyson when you were younger. Cele nodded mentally. He had a crest like this on an armband he was wearing at the time. This boy, Tala, may be working for the same person that he was/is working for. Notath stated calmly, It might be beneficial, Mistress if you pay attention to the conversation.**

Cele blinked and came back to the real world in time to hear Tala pose his question to the four gathered there. "My employer would like for you to work for him. The room, board, and food are all free. All you would have to do is work. And you would be paid very well." He looked at each person in turn, gauging his or her individual reactions.

Max looked curious, but somewhat nervous. Ray was all suspicion and caution. Tyson looked confused. And the girl, Celestial, looked downright mutinous. Tala turned surprise filled turquoise eyes on the black haired girl. "Did I say something wrong?"

This brought the others attention to Cele as well. "Cele, what's up? What's gotten you so wound up?" Questioned Tyson, looking down at his childhood friend from atop the crate he was sitting on.

"I know where we've seen that Crest before." She snarled, pointing at Tala's necklace.

"Where?"

"Helet had one. But it was on an armband back then. Don't you remember Tyson, when he attacked us all those years ago, almost killed us."

Tyson turned to look at the Crest again, this time recalling the incidences of his past. Something clicked and his eyes snapped together and he glared pure hatred at Tala.

Max and Rei looked at him warily. "Tyson, you okay?" Max asked, actually moving out of the way as Tyson stood up and faced the redhead.

"Get out of my shop." He growled; his hands clenched tightly at his sides. "We don't want to take your Employers offer. You can tell him the answer is no."

Rei's golden cat-like eyes darted between the two teens. Seeing the hatred in Tyson's, and the triumph in Tala's? _What the hell? Why does he look happy that Tyson's refused the offer?_

"It's a shame that I can't do that. You see my boss told me to take you with or with out your consent. So you see, we have a slight problem here." Tala grinned maliciously as he eyed the four teens as the quickly got to his feet at his statement.

"What's going on here? Just a minute ago you were all friendly and now you've turned into a freaking Shinigami wanna-be." Max snapped. He was usually an easy-going person. But he and his friends were being threatened by some one with a Guardian Spirit, and that didn't happen very often.

He laughed harshly at Max's innocent naiveté. "It's called acting, little boy. I happen to be very good at it." His eyes flashed from a happy, friendly blue, and then back to the harsh, soul-searching blue they were before.

The four teens eyes widened as they say the flawless transition. "So it was a ruse all along, huh?" Rei asked, as he shifted his weight from foot-to-foot. His body sensed the fight that would eventually take place, adrenaline coursed through his veins.

"Of course. Not many people give their friendship to strangers right away. That you would believe that shows you've led a sheltered life, and know nothing of the real world."

"Leave now. And I might consider letting you leave in one piece." Cele snarled coming to stand beside Tyson who was trying to keep his temper under control.

"Yet another problem. This is how it's going to work boys and girl. You all are going to follow me no questions asked, and I won't kill Kinomiya's old man. How's that for an ultimatum?" His smirk grew as he saw the facial expressions on their faces fall, from defiant, to whipped in a matter of seconds.

"Leave my Otousan out of this!" Tyson shouted, throwing a fist at Tala's smirking face.

Before his fist could make contact Tyson was pounced on by Wolborg. The wolf Guardian pinned him to the floor and snarled, teeth millimeters from Tyson's face.

He walked till he stood over Tyson. He crouched down so he could see the younger boy's face. "Well do we have a deal? Hm?"

Tyson nodded sadly, scrunching his eyes shut, trying to stop the angry tears that fell sown his face. "Hai. _We_ have deal. The other's aren't involved."

"Don't be stupid Tyson. We don't want you're Otousan hurt." Max assured him turning to glare at Tala, blue eyes like ice. "You have us too, you despicable bastard."

"So everyone's in agreement then?" They all nodded. "Excellent."

don't forget to review!


	9. Coming to a Headway

Hey everyone here i am with chapter 9! Ya me, i'm on a roll lately.

**Schiziod Mouse**: hehehe i'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far. The fight does continue in this chapter in fact. hope you enjoy.  
**Lomelindel**: i know i'm evil poor Ty-chan. Tala's so evil too. thanks for the review.  
**Morgana Magi:** I'm glad you like the story. and don't worry there will be a confontationXP.

On with the fic. please RR!

_**Chapter 9:**_

**_Coming to a Headway._**

Wolfyena held on tight, locking his jaws around Deathren's neck as the white wolf tried to shake him off. Wolfyena released his grip on his neck and leaped away landing in front of Christina and her adoptive mother; he turned and faced his opponent snarling, silver blood dripping from his fangs.

Deathren advanced a snarl building up in his throat. The fur along both wolves backs were raised, tails up straight. Both Guardians leapt for each other at the same time, jaws snapping, claws raking at the others chest. Neither Guardian had bothered to shift into their true forms, not wanting to bring the house down around their ears, and harm their masters.

Deathren dropped to all fours then leapt at Wolfyena's throat form beneath. He grabbed hold then shook his head back and forth roughly, causing Wolfyena to lose his footing. Deathren gave a few final shakes then tossed the other wolf into the far wall. He then turned his attention back to Chrissie.

The black haired girl pushed her mother back against the wall, putting herself between her and harm. She closed her eyes and waited for Deathren to strike. Instead she heard a yelp and a crash, and her mother screaming. Her eyes flew open to see the remains of Wolfyena's Fire Arrow attack fading into the air, before he flew past her and pounced on Deathren once again.

Both wolves rolled across the floor, spraying silver blood everywhere, on the walls, the furniture, herself and Alice as well. Deathren kicked the black wolf off him and rolled to his feet. Both wolves stood there for a seconds, panting. Wolfyena was once again in front of his Mistress, protecting her from harm. After a few more seconds of the Guardians just snarling at one another, the wolves leapt at each other again, resuming their battle.

* * *

Serez could still hear the snarls of the two wolf Guardians as the fought in the other room, tumbling across the floor, blood and fur flying everywhere. But she didn't have time to think about that right now, she had her own problem to deal with, which happened to be standing in front of her, sword held at the ready, with the ease of practice. Serez pulled out her own sword and held it out in front of her at an angle, the best position to block most attacks from. 

"I highly doubt, you will be able to hold me off for long with that pitiful piece of scrap metal, street-girl." Helet sneered advancing towards his smaller opponent.

"You're probably right…but who says I have to hold you off for very long, hm?" She sneered back, making it sound like she doubted his skills as a swordsman. When in fact she was referring to where Musica had disappeared too.

"Why you little…" He swung his sword in a high arc, leaving his chest exposed completely. If Serez had had any training in swordsmanship, she probably could have killed him then and there, and that would have been the end of this little problem. But she had none, so she did the best she could from what she had learned by watching sword bouts during tournaments.

She dropped to the ground – keeping her crimson eyes on Helet and his sword – her right leg stretched out to the side; her left was tucked underneath her. One hand kept her balanced on the ground and her other held her sword above her at a slant, protecting her head. Helet's blade clashed against hers, and because of the angel her sword was at, his blade skittered down its length and out of harms way, stopping when it reached her sword's hilt.

She switched her grip on her sword and brought both blades crashing to the floor, splinters broke off from the wood where they struck. Serez had Helet's blade pinned beneath hers. She swung her out-stretched leg around, sweeping his feet out from under him, bringing him crashing to the floor; she ended with her back to him.

Helet released the hilt of his sword with one hand and tried to grab Serez as she hopped forward, and got swiftly to her feet. His gloved hand just missed the material of her pants. She put her back where the door used to be, so if she ended up being pushed back she would have somewhere to move, instead of being pinned to a wall.

"That was a lucky shot, little girl. You won't get one in like that again." He pushed him self to his feet.

"Says you." She faced him again, this time sword poised for an attack.

* * *

Musica crept around the side of the house carefully. He could hear the crashes coming from inside the house, telling him that at least one fight was already underway. He hoped it was between the two Guardians, and not Serez and that Fanged Psycho, cause if it was, she wasn't going to last very long. He came to the window that looked in on the living room. He peered inside, dark blue eyes taking in everything in a matter of seconds. The two wolf Guardians rolled across the floor, snapping and clawing at each other, he couldn't see Chrissie or Alice, so he guessed they were against the wall that the window he was looking in was on. He was about to pry open the window when he heard feet shuffling behind him. 

He slowly slipped his hand up his right sleeve, going for the knife there. He wrapped his around the hilt, but before he could draw it he felt cold steel press against the side of his face. "Take your hand out of your sleeve, slowly, and put both hands where I can see them." The strangers voice had an odd accent to it. It was like the one Serez had had when she first arrived in Tokyo. The blade was pressed harder against the side of his face. "Today would be nice."

Musica did what he was told; he pulled his hand from his sleeve and placed both hands behind his head, lacing his fingers together. "Good, now turn around, slowly." Once Musica faced his captor, he was surprised to see the slight resemblance he had to Serez. A look of confusion passed over the strangers face. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Why is that?"

"You look a bit light a friend I have… who is actually in a bit of a pickle at the moment, so if you don't mind, can you arrest me or whatever later. She needs help." Musica sighed, fidgeting impatiently, one hand tugging at his spiked blonde hair, a nervous gesture he had had since childhood.

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Serez by any chance would it?"

Musica's eyes widened with surprise. "How did you know?"

"I thought so. I'm not here to arrest you. In fact, now I'm going to help you." He gripped a stone that hung around his neck. Musica saw a bit of bronze light leak out through the other boy's clenched hand before it faded. A loud roar sounded from above. Musica looked up just in time to jump back before a large Dragon crushed him. "About time Amphylion." The boy muttered at the dragon, coming to stand beside him. "I'd move out of the way if I were you, boy. Unless you want to get blown away?"

* * *

Serez lunged at him the tip of her sword aimed straight at his heart. Helet smirked and swung his sword, knocking Serez's attack clear of him; knocking her of balance as well. As she tried to regain her balance, he reached and grabbed her locking his arm around her waist pinning her sword arm to her side, out of harms way. He blade the edge of his blade against her throat, pressing it against her skin until she felt the blade pinch her skin. 

"Yeah, says me. Now if you'd be so kind as to drop your sword, milady." Helet hissed in her ear, his breath tickling across her face.

She released her sword, and winced inwardly as it clattered to the floor. _There goes that line of defense. Musica better hurry up or I'm going to be dead._ Serez cursed mentally, with her back pressed against his front like this he would feel any move she tried to make.

"And now Lady Spectro if you'll also relieve yourself of any other weapons you may possess…slowly." She felt him smirk against her hair. She grimaced and slowly started to reach for the blade on her trapped left arm. She stopped suddenly when his words caught up with her. _Lady…he knows._ She stiffened in his grip, her whole body started to shake. "What you didn't think we knew who you really were? A Roman noble, pretending to be a Japanese street-rat. Don't be stupid. My master knows everything about you." He grabbed her left wrist and twisted her around so she was facing him. Ice met drying blood. Serez's eyes filled with hate and fear, Helet's filled with triumph. "Now do as I said, get rid of your other knives."

Serez started jerkily removing her remaining weapons and dropping them next to her sword. Helet tilted his head to the side as if listening for something. "Deathren stop playing around, finish up in there." He received a howl in answer.

There was a sudden crash and the sound of splintering wood came from the other room. Helet turned to look at what had caused the commotion. Serez still hadn't removed the knife that was at the small of her back; she pulled it from its sheath and stabbed it into the arm that held her left arm captive. Helet snarled and threw her roughly away from him. She landed on the floor hard, landing on her elbows; both her arms went numb instantly. His arm dripped blood onto the floor as he raised his sword to strike at Serez.

She used her feet to push herself backwards away from the advancing boy.

_Boris and Voltaire won't be to happy to find out that they lost on of their pawns, but it can't be helped._ Just as he was about to cut her down, Deathren howled in agony and the wall separating the two battles collapsed. Standing in the dust, was a bronze two-headed dragon, and in front of it stood a boy with unruly white blonde hair, he looked to be about Serez's own age. He wore a long sleeved yellow shirt with a red sleeveless tunic over top, green breeches and well made brown leather boots. He held a broad sword in his hand, that definitely hadn't been made anywhere in Japan.

Helet once again found himself pushing himself off the floor. The dragon had his Guardian wolf pinned beneath one of his claws, one head snapped his jaws threateningly above the white wolf's head, the other watched Helet with a look that said he was wondering if the boy tasted good or not.

"I see you've managed to get yourself into trouble again, Cousin." The boy sighed and walked over to Helet, and kicked the boy's sword out of his hand, placing the tip of his own sword under Helet's chin. "Up." He slowly made his way to his feet, careful not to nick his neck on the tip of the intruder's blade.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Enrique Giancarlo. That's all you need to know." He turned to address his cousin, who was pushing herself to her feet, one hand wiping the blood off her throat where Helet's sword had pierced. It wasn't deep and would stop bleeding soon, but the feeling of the blood dripping down her neck and to her chest bothered her. "Are you okay Serez?"

"Hai. I'm fine Enrique. What in the Seven Hells are you doing here anyway?" She demanded, walking over to where she had dropped her weapons. She crouched down and started to replace them. "Never mind I'll find out later. Musica, are you and Chrissie all right?" She called into the other room, walking past the bronze dragon calmly.

"Yeah, we're fine. Wolfyena's a little beat up, and Chrissie's Mom's shaken up pretty good. Nothing some good Sake won't cure." He called back, helping Chrissie to tie some stripes of tablecloth around Wolfyena's more serious injuries. There were puddles of silver blood everywhere. Serez was happy to note that not all of it was the black wolf's blood. "Who's the blonde money-bag?" Musica asked when Serez reached them.

Icezray decided to come to life then, and started to circle the group. "About time you decided to come out." Serez accused glaring up at her Guardian. "Where were you when I needed help against that sadistic bastard, huh?"

"You seemed to have things well enough in hand. If you had really needed my help you would have asked."

"I'm glad someone has such confidence in my fighting abilities." She muttered sarcastically.

"Hey you didn't answer my question, Rez."

"Nani? Oh, gomen Musica. What was your question?"

"Who is the blonde money-bag? And why does he know your name?" He demanded, glaring at his green-haired friend, dark blue eyes demanding an answer.

* * *

A 13-year-old boy sat behind an ornate wooden desk, shuffling through papers, stopping every time he found something that caught his attention. He would then place it an every growing pile on the far corner of the desk, or drop it onto the floor into another equally large file. Her adjusted his glasses, which had slipped down his nose, and ran an ink stained and paper cut hand through his brown hair, pushing it out of green eyes. _I really need a haircut. _He rolled up the sleeves of his grey tunic, like his hands there too were ink-stained, his brown breeches and boots were the only thing that were stain free. 

A large fox trotted in through the open door of the study. It had white fur with purple on its paws and the tips of it three tails. Its eyes were purple, and the fur around it was gold. It walked up to the desk and put its front paws on the edge, sending a few papers scattering in various directions.

The boy panicked for a second and snatched the papers from the air, clutching them to his chest. He glared at he over-sized fox. "Dizzara, be careful. I just got most of these organized." He scolded gently placing the papers delicately back onto the desk.

"Sheesh, Kenny. You need to lighten up." The fox scolded back, dropping her paws from the desk, and walking around to the chair behind the desk. She placed her head on his lap, and licked his hand.

"All right I forgive you. What was it you wanted? You came in here in a slight hurry."

"Lord Dickenson wants to see you, and he wants you to bring whatever reports you have ready from the others." She stated simply backing up so Kenny could get out of the chair.

He sighed and gathered up the papers on the corner of the desk. He hopped over the pile on the floor and walked over to a shelf that was against the wall behind the desk. He pulled a large, thick book off the shelf and flipped to the middle. Carved in the pages was the shape of a key. He dug in the pages and pulled out the antique looking key, and replaced the book back on the shelf. He then moved to a picture that was beside the desk. It might have been a beautiful piece of art at one point in time, but it hadn't been restored or repaired in years, so you could no longer make out what the painting had been of.

He pushed it to the side to reveal a safe embedded in the wall. He slipped the key into the lock, and sighed when her head the faint click of the bolt falling into place. He pocketed the key again, and opened the safe. Inside was a leather envelope, tied with a purple ribbon. He tucked the envelope carefully under his arm and closed the safe; he spun the lock back into place. That was the thing he liked about this safe. It looked like a regular combination safe, but you needed a key to open it, there was no combination for it.

"Okay Dizzi, lets go." He said turning to the fox spirit, his Guardian. He had had Dizzara, or Dizzi for short, since he was eight. Lightning sparked around Dizzi, and she grew in height and length by a foot and a half. She bowed down on her front legs and let Kenny climb onto her back, envelope still tucked under his arm. He wrapped his hand around the soft white fur of her neck, and got ready to ride down the hall.

She straightened up and shook her self slightly, getting used to the weight that was now on her back. Once she had adjusted she turned towards the door and trotted out heading towards Lord Dickenson's office.

* * *

Dizzi jumped in through the wide open door sliding to a stop, a few feet from the desk. Kenny hopped off her back, glaring at her slightly. "You didn't have to go so fast Dizzi." 

"Haha, sorry Chief. I couldn't resist." She answered, using the nickname he had been given by the others that worked for Lord Dickenson.

"Hello Kenny. Did you bring the reports?" Asked the kindly man who sat behind the desk. He was a big man, but more like a Santa Claus figure, than an imposing one. He had gray hair and eyes, and wore a plain blue tunic, brown breeches, and black boots.

"Yes sir. Here they are." He placed the envelope on the desk, and took a seat. Dizzi plopped down next to the chair, head resting on her crossed paws.

"Excellent thank you. Have you heard from Johnny or Enrique lately?"

"Yes, I got a letter from Johnny the other day. It's in my "to organize pile." They're both fine. Except that Enrique seems to have gone missing." He mumbled the last bit, hoping that Dickenson wouldn't hear him…no such luck.

"What?"

"Enrique's gone missing. According to Johnny, he said that he was going to find a relative of his, somewhere in Japan. He had told his other teammates, and Johnny decided to inform us."

"Why would he go looking for a relative in Japan?"

"I don't know. Johnny said he seemed to think it was important to get her out of there or something. Enrique didn't really offer any information, just said where he was going, and when to expect him back."

"All right. We'll have to trust him on this one then. I wish he had told me though."

"You know how those four are, Lord Dickenson. They won't tell us what's happening with them, unless it's a life or death situation." Kenny pointed out reasonably.

"That's true. What of the others, or our Scouts? Any news from them?"

"One of our Scouts in the Hamburg region of Germany saw two people, a male and a female, traveling on horse back, both had pack horses. It looks like they had a long journey ahead of them. The male looked exactly like a person they saw entering Hamburg only a few days before."

"Hm, so Voltaire has already started collecting soldiers then. What of our sources in Russia?"

Kenny gripped the armrests tightly, and squeezed his eyes shut. "They're gone. They were found out and eliminated. Only Ozuma and Dunga managed to escape. Those that were under them were killed either in the initial scuffle, or because of battle wounds. They are on their way back, and are picking up Miriam and Joseph on the way." Dizzi looked up at her Master, and whimpered. She sat up and thrust her head under his chin, offering him some comfort.

"They did manage to find out that they have a girl their already training. Her name is Raisa Yana Korjev. Her Guardian is a giant bird-like creature; I believe they called it a Pterodactyl. Its name is Durack."

"All right. We will give those we have lost a proper burial. We have to pull, the others out of their stations, now. Start to rally everyone. Kenny, I'll trust you to see to that."

"Yes sir." Kenny stood and climbed back onto Dizzi's back. He patted her neck and she headed off back to Kenny's office.

Lord Dickenson opened the envelope after Kenny had left, and started to leaf through the pages. He sorted them out from most important to least important and then started to go through them each individually, deciphering the coded wording in each. _It's coming to a headway now. I hope we are prepared for what will happen._

_

* * *

Well that's it. what do you guys think...Critique me. oh yeah i might actually turn this into a novel, i really like how it's going, but i might change the setting and the descriptions of the Beyblade charcters (will most likely change the descriptoins...stupid copyright laws) but i need input, and i would also like to now if it's okay that i use your characters, or at tleast there personalities or parts of their personalities. so i need EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME CHARACTERS toREVIEW this chapter and tell me what they think..or e-mail me at please and thank-you. all input and feed back will be very much appreciated. _

and if you're wondering where my muses have gone, no longer wants us to express ourselves through muses...or something like that shrugs so they are gone until i find a loop hole through that little rule.

PLEASE RR!


End file.
